Living Addiction
by babydoll92
Summary: Bella Swan isn't looking forward to living with her dad in Forks. On the bright side, however, her favorite cousin, Ally Dawson, has decided to leave Miami to reevaluate her life, especially her musical career. What these two young women didn't realize was that they're about to embrace not just small-town living, but the supernatural beings that inhabit it...
1. At First Sight

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally and Twilight or any of the characters/actors/actresses involved with either. I do, however, own this plot and any mentioned OCs, who are obvious. Thank you!**

"Living Addiction"

_Chapter 1: At First Sight_

**Main Pairings**: Ally/Jasper; Bella/Edward

**Author's Note**: Jasper and Alice are _only friends_, nothing more and nothing less. **Don't like, don't read or review**. _Also, check out my profile for some of the outfits mentioned!_

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Bella sighed as she threw another shirt into her luggage bag. It was long-sleeved, of course, since she basically uprooted herself to make her mother happy, and her normal clothes would be useless for where she was headed. It wasn't like she blamed Renee for the sacrifice she was making, but it could have been better.

Like Phil – her step-father – didn't have to live in Florida, while Renee lived in Arizona. He didn't have to be some big-shot baseball player that traveled all over the states. Why couldn't he find a stable job here? It was sunny enough, and Bella was sure some people would find the sport interesting or might want to learn how to play.

Then again, she hated sports; wasn't coordinated to save her life, and didn't understand anything that dealt with it. Bella found it absolutely boring, a real snore fest.

But still, why couldn't Phil move to Arizona again? Or why didn't she just follow her mother to Florida? She was a junior in high school. Just two more years of living under Renee's roof and Bella would be off to college somewhere else.

Oh wait. That's right. Bella would rather sacrifice her own happiness if it meant Renee was happy (and being taken care of, because, seriously, that woman was as flaky and absent-minded as they got). Besides, Renee and Phil were newlyweds. Newlyweds. That one word said everything. At least, to Bella it did.

So, that meant Bella was off to Forks, Washington, to live with her father, Charlie Swan. Also known as Police Chief Swan. And Forks was a small town, with an even smaller population. Where everyone knew everyone, and then some. Great.

_This won't be awkward_, Bella sarcastically thought, rolling her eyes. She wasn't even on the plane yet and she could feel eyes boring into her, under her skin. God, she hated attention.

Her mood perked up, suddenly. _There is one bright thing about this move, however_.

Bella's favorite cousin, Ally Dawson, was flying from Miami to also live in Forks with her. Ally's mother, Penny, was Charlie's younger sister, and she moved to Florida when she married Lester Dawson, a music store owner. Bella wasn't sure, but she always got the impression that Charlie and Penny were close. But it made sense since Bella and Ally were practically like siblings, too. Bella's best memories in Forks were when Ally was also staying in the small town.

Vaguely, Bella wondered what it would be like to live with Ally now, under one roof, and with Charlie as their only parental unit. The cousins hadn't seen each other in years. Charlie had started spending time in Arizona during the summer, and Ally had a booming music career as a singer-songwriter for Ramone Records. Needless to say, Bella had bought Ally's debut album as soon as it hit the shelves.

With her success as a singer, would Ally's personality be different? Had she turned snobby? Did she develop a holier-than-thou attitude? Bella highly doubted it, but she hadn't seen the other brunette since they were younger. A lot could have changed in that time.

Besides, why _was_ Ally willing to move to Forks instead of staying in Miami? Her music career would likely suffer if she took herself out of the limelight. When asked, Ally had only said, "I just need some time to concentrate on myself rather than music. It'll always be there, but I feel like my life is heading in a different direction."

As Bella pondered on what 'direction' her cousin meant, Renee popped her head into the bedroom. She smiled at her one and only child. "You almost ready, Bella? You know, you don't have to move to Forks. You can come with me and Phil to Florida – and Ally won't have to leave either. You two will probably end up seeing each other even more!"

"As opposed to living together?" Bella replied, amused. She knew her mother meant what she said, but Bella could see within Renee's eyes the truth. Renee had married Charlie too young, the same as having a child. Her marriage to Phil was like a do-over, in a sense. It gave Renee a chance to be young again, young and in love. How could Bella not see that? Not hear it in her mother's voice whenever she talked to or about Phil?

Yeah, moving to Forks was the right decision.

"Look, Mom," she said, "don't worry about me or Ally. If things become too much or whatever, we'll know exactly where to go. Okay?"

Renee brushed some hair out of her eyes, a slight pout on her face. "Okay, fine. But you call me when that happens, alright? I want to be here for you, and you can always come home. Ally too. Remember that."

"I will, and I'll be sure to tell Ally the same thing, but I'm sure we'll be fine. We got along great as kids. I'm sure that hasn't changed. I mean, what could've happened in the last few years?"

For a second, Bella thought her mother was about to say something, but she appeared to change her mind. Instead, she smiled once more and with a soft, "I'll let you finish packing," she left the room.

Bella blinked, confused. "Was it something I said?" she muttered under her breath. Knowing no answer was forthcoming, she shrugged and went back to throwing her clothes into the luggage bag. Before she left the house for the last time, she had to make sure she had everything she'd need. The last thing she wanted to do was forget something important.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

On the day of departure, it was arranged that Ally would meet Bella and Renee at the airport, having just flown in from Miami. From there, the two seventeen-year-olds would finish the last leg of their journey together, and Charlie would meet them on the other side. Finally, Charlie would drive the trio back to Forks in his police cruiser. All in all, Bella concluded that the last part would be filled with awkward, endless silence. Charlie wasn't a big talker, a trait that Bella got from him. She hoped Ally was in a chatty mood.

When the cousins were reunited, it was exactly how Bella expected.

"Bella!" Ally called out cheerfully, standing and waving from her seat. Grabbing her carry-on bag, she quickly approached the taller brunette and Renee, who squealed and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Aunt Renee! Hi! It's been so long since I've seen either of you."

Hugs were exchanged and Bella didn't even feel awkward about the affectionate gesture like she normally would have been. It was strange, but in a good way. Something in Ally's voice just soothed her, made her worry less about what she was doing. Less self-conscious. It was nice.

"Hey, Ally," Bella greeted, smiling. "It's been way too long."

Renee added, "Oh, it has been! Ally, dear, you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you. You definitely got your mother's silky hair, thank goodness!"

Bella took that moment to glance over her cousin's appearance. The years had been kind to Ally, although Bella still stood several inches taller. Ally's hair was, indeed, silky and dyed in the popular ombre-style; chestnut with amber highlights. It was lightly curled at the bottom, framing an angelic face and doe-like eyes that reminded Bella of melted chocolate. Her frame was slim but curved in the right places, with long legs and graceful hands. All in all, Ally was dainty and petite, almost like a doll. Vaguely, Bella wondered if Ally had to beat guys off of her with a stick.

The most drastic thing that changed about Ally was her clothes. Bella could remember only seeing the other brunette in floral dresses and skirts and brown boots. Now, she wore tighter-fitting outfits that emphasized her assets. Currently, she had on a peplum top with a pencil skirt. A pair of stylish wedges adorned her feet, bringing the whole outfit together. Her makeup and jewelry was also tasteful and subtle.

"Wow…" Bella trailed off, "you look amazing."

Ally grinned. "Thanks, Bella. You look amazing, too. I mean – look at you! When we were kids, I always thought you were pretty."

Next to Ally, Bella felt like she was underdressed – at an airport! While Ally had the sun-kissed skin from living in Miami, Bella was pale despite the Arizona heat and sun. And Bella had never thought of herself as beautiful. It wasn't like guys flocked to her door every Friday night to take her out on a date. She was an old soul; she'd rather stay indoors and read a good book. Besides, none of the guys from her old school had interested her.

Mentally shaking her head clear, the taller brunette said goodbye to Renee (Ally doing the same) so that they could get through airport security and find their gate. The flight wouldn't be too long, thankfully; it was the long drive with Charlie that Bella dreaded.

"So, are you excited about seeing your dad?" Ally inquired as they walked. If she noticed the many glances from guys as she passed, she didn't say anything, so Bella didn't either. She must have been used to the attention, being a known singer and all.

It was like she read her mind. Bella sighed, but answered honestly, "I guess I'm a little excited to see Char-Dad, I mean. He didn't get to come to Arizona last time because of work." Two weeks a year during the summer was the only time Charlie took vacation, and he spent the whole thing with her. Most fathers wouldn't even give their kids that much, but Bella had a sneaking suspicion that Charlie wasn't over Renee. She hoped that wasn't the case.

Ally shook her head in clear disappointment. "Oh, Bella, you're actually calling your own father by his first name? That's terrible, especially when you know he loves you a lot." Taking a seat near their gate, she added, "Make sure you don't make that mistake around him. You'll break his heart."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's just habit now, especially after living with my mom for so long."

"True. And you haven't actually stayed in Forks for an entire summer in years."

Bella drawled, "Yeah…"

Ally smirked. "And now you're planning on living with Uncle Charlie. I think this time with him will be good," she said. Her tone turned wistful. "Sometimes I wish I could stay with my mom in Africa."

Bella raised a brow. "Why don't you? She seems happy all the way over there, at least from what I understand."

Ally gave her cousin an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? Have you _seen_ how huge the mosquitoes get?"

"No. How big?"

"As big as a horse, Bella. A horse!"

Bella laughed. "Okay, okay. That is pretty huge. No living in Africa for you – or me, for that matter."

Ally gave her a mock-smug look. "See? I told you."

For the next few minutes, the two young women continued making small talk. During that time until their flight was called, a handful of guys tried to flirt with Ally (and somewhat Bella) and pick her up for a date. Bella could understand the attraction. Her cousin was beautiful and had a way of drawing people in. It was the same when they were kids. Ally just had a type of natural allure about her.

When they boarded the plane, things were a bit calmer, although Ally had to sign a couple of autographs from fans who recognized her. Afterwards, however, their flight went undisturbed and they were able to catch up a bit more. Bella thought it was her best plane ride to-date.

Now, she just had to deal with the car ride with Charlie. That shouldn't be too bad, right?

_**LA*LA*LA**_

The drive back into Forks wasn't as bad as it could have gone, Ally thought to herself. Currently, she was in the guest room at Charlie's house that would be her bedroom until she decided to move out. Bella, of course, would be staying in her old room. Two walls on opposite sides were painted a soft green color, while the other two were light lavender. It strongly reminded Ally of the forest at sunset, when the sky bled purple and pink through the treetops. It was soothing and reminded her of her childhood.

The rest of the room was filled with the basic essentials. The bed was a comfortable size, not quite a queen but not a double either. The sheets were crimson – her favorite color – and further emphasized the 'sunset' theme of the entire bedroom. A desk was pushed up against one wall, with a rolling chair. A shelf had been installed above it, and it was halfway filled with books Ally knew Charlie thought she'd like to read. The dresser that held all of her clothes was old and well-used, adding a certain charm to the overall effect, the wood a beautiful mahogany.

_Knock, knock_.

Ally turned and smiled at her uncle as he leaned awkwardly against the doorframe. She wondered how her mother and Charlie could have grown up so differently. Penny was so vibrant and personable. Charlie… was not.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie," she greeted, hoping to put him at ease. "Thank you again for letting me live here with you and Bella. I really appreciate it."

Charlie cleared his throat, a flush touching his cheeks. "Sure, Ally, no problem," he replied, uncomfortable. "I actually like having you girls here. Makes the house feel…" He waved a hand, not wanting to continue his sentence. _Like a home_. He cleared his throat again. "Um, so…"

Ally decided to take mercy on the poor man. "Did you check on Bella yet? I'm sure she likes being able to stay in her old room. I bet you didn't even change a single thing in there," she said.

Charlie flushed darker and she knew she had her answer. She lightly laughed. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, anyway," he said, changing the subject, "You and Bells start school tomorrow, so rest up, okay? Billy is also gonna stop by in an hour or so to drop off a surprise I got for the two of you."

"Billy?"

"You remember him, don't you? Billy Black? He has a son named Jacob. You and Bells used to play with him when you were smaller."

Recognition glittered in her eyes. "I remember now. How is Billy? He and Jacob live on the Indian reservation, right? Quileute, I think?"

Charlie smiled, and Ally could clearly see what would make a woman like Renee marry him right out of high school. Charlie was a good-looking man when he wasn't scowling and acting uncomfortable.

"I knew you would remember them. They're doing fine, although Billy is in a wheelchair. He gets around, though, and Jacob is a huge help around the house. I go up to the reservation whenever I can to keep Billy company."

Ally smirked. "And to watch whatever game is on, right? I also remember that, Uncle."

Charlie chuckled. "He has the big screen now," was all he said in response. Slowly backing out of the room, he cleared his throat (again), once more uncomfortable. "Anyway, I'll just leave you to get settled. I'm gonna check on Bells and let her know about Billy, too. I guess just yell if you need anything."

"I will, Uncle Charlie. Thanks."

He used one hand to run it through his thick, dark hair. "Sure. Oh, you two will be sharing the bathroom in the hallway. It's not much, but it should get the job done. Decorate it however you like."

Considering a single male was now living under the same roof as two young women, Ally understood the space he was giving them. Thankfully, his master bedroom had a small bathroom built-in. She wondered how traumatized Charlie would be if he had to deal with feminine products… Or had to give 'the birds and the bees' talk to Bella…

Eyes widening at the thought, the petite brunette shook her head as a shudder worked its way down her spine. Not just Charlie would come out of that conversation scarred for life.

Ally cleared her mind as she glanced out of her room's window. Outside was gloomy and wet, like the clouds were just waiting for some poor sap to step outside so that it could rain on them. What a depressing thought.

Her fingertips gently trailed down the cool glass, eyes far away. Seeing another time.

"Well, I'm here," she whispered. Unknowingly, a tear slid down her cheek. She placed a hand over her heart, absently rubbing the area like it pained her. In a way, it did. But she knew it always would. Not even time could change that.

She didn't want it to.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

The loud rumbling was the first indication that Billy and Jacob had arrived with the surprise Charlie had gotten for Bella and Ally. The second was Charlie calling up the stairs, "Bells! Ally! Your surprise is here."

Ally exited her room, facial features once more composed and sunny. She smiled at the sight of her cousin. Bella looked like she was about to face a firing squad rather than receive a gift. Then again, Ally loved surprises and Bella… did not.

"Hey, Bella. Did your dad check on you?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, he did." She paused before whispering, "Everything in my room is the same as I left it."

"Even the sheets?" Ally teased.

The other brunette shifted on her feet. "They're purple," was all she said.

"What's wrong with purple?"

Bella shook her head, a small smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "Purple is cool." Her words made it obvious that she'd had the same conversation with her father. Ally grinned in amusement. Seeing how father and daughter interacted would be interesting, to say the least.

Ally decided to change the subject as they made their way down the stairs. "So, the car ride wasn't so bad, right? It could've been worse."

"It was only bearable because you were there, Ally. It would have been so awkward otherwise, and you know it."

She cringed. "Okay, okay. It could have been less… strained, but it's probably because you and Uncle Charlie haven't seen each other in a long time. You just have to get into some sort of rhythm or something," she encouraged, her smile reappearing by the end.

Bella didn't look like she agreed, but nodded. "At least he doesn't hover," she said instead.

Ally chirped out, "That's the spirit, Bella. Think with a glass half full."

"If you say so, Ally. If you say so."

The two cousins continued outside, onto the front porch and lawn. The first thing that caught Ally's attention was the two newcomers, and how Charlie was teasing and laughing with the older male, who was in a wheelchair. Billy Black. He hadn't aged much since the last time Ally had seen him.

Which meant that the younger man was Jacob, Billy's son. Doe-like eyes glanced over the teen. He was decently tall for someone his age, which was around Ally's and Bella's, though he could pass for someone a year older, at least. His hair was long and black, framing a tanned face that was handsome, especially when a person saw the strong jaw line. His body shape wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't bulky with muscle either. Ally wouldn't be surprised if he lifted his shirt and it revealed a forming six-pack.

While Ally made her quick assessment, she didn't notice the way Jacob made his own and it was obvious that he liked what he saw, though it was subtle and not leering in a perverted way. Bella, however, saw it.

Forcing the smile off of her face, Bella stepped slightly forward and held her hand out to Billy, who was done trying to run over Charlie with his wheelchair.

"Billy, right? I remember you from when I was younger," she greeted, trying her best not to appear as awkward as she felt. Why couldn't she inherit Renee's positive traits when it came to interacting with other humans? Sometimes Bella had to wonder if she was born in the right time period.

"I definitely remember you, Bella," Billy said, grinning. He cast a teasing glance in Charlie's direction. "It's not like I could forget. Your father wouldn't shut up about your arrival since he found out you were coming."

Bella released an uncomfortable laugh. She watched as Charlie flushed, embarrassed, and went back to threatening to roll Billy down the hill. In retaliation, Billy tried to bang his wheelchair into Charlie's shins.

As the trio continued their conversation, Jacob nervously approached Ally, who was now staring at the red pickup truck. It was big and rusted, almost like it was about to collapse right there. Ally kept a close eye on it, waiting to see what would happen. On the bright side, it looked like it was built to withstand a tank.

"Um, hey," Jacob greeted, shoving his hands into his pockets. When Ally focused her chocolate eyes onto him, he swallowed. Damn, he'd never had a reaction like this before. Of course, he had thought Ally was pretty when they were children, but Bella had held his attention back then. But now all he could do was stare at Ally.

Said petite brunette smiled warmly. "Hey, Jacob," she returned.

He let out a slight chuckle. "I wasn't sure if you would remember me," he admitted. Shyly, he looked down. "We, uh, made mud pies when we were younger."

"I remember that. You and Bella were practically inseparable, too," she laughed. "Do you remember the time your dad tried to teach the three of us to make dream catchers?"

Jacob burst out laughing. "Oh, man, do I ever! Yours was the only one that came out right," he replied, grinning and relaxed now. "I think mine resembled a glob of glue and string. But Bella's…"

The two teens shared a look then laughed out loud at the same time.

When his mirth subsided, he added, "But you were always interested in stuff like that, right, Ally? You liked making arts and crafts. You were probably the only kid I've ever met who had that much patience doing one thing, in one spot, for so long."

Ally grinned, teasing, "And you were probably the only kid I met who couldn't sit still for more than two seconds, Jacob." Her heart gave a twinge as memories of a certain blonde entered her mind, but she quickly banished it. Now wasn't the time. When she went to sleep that night would be soon enough. "But, you're right. I went to an arts and crafts camp for one summer. It was great!"

"Really? What did you do?" Casually, he leaned against the truck, trying to appear cool.

"My friend Elliot and I tie-dyed our pillow cases," she chuckled, "when we were only supposed to do T-shirts. We were arts and crafts rebels!"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think those words go together. At all," he said.

Ally playfully rolled her eyes, lightly pushing him in the shoulder. "Oh, be quiet, Jacob. You're just jealous of how awesome we were."

"Sure, sure," he said in his patronizing tone. "Whatever you say, Ally."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

Their conversation was interrupted when Bella exclaimed, "Really? You bought me the truck?"

Ally and Jacob turned their attention onto the others. Bella was quickly making her way to the truck's front seat, with Charlie and Billy following behind.

"Now, Bells," Charlie was saying, "the truck is for you and Ally to drive. I figured you two wouldn't want to arrive at school in a police cruiser every day."

Ally whispered to Jacob, "That would look so weird."

"Well, he is the police chief," he whispered back. "Some students would consider school prison." When Ally laughed under her breath, he grinned.

Billy said, "Jacob, here, can show you how to run the truck. There are a few tricks to keep her from completely breaking down, but she's good to go. Jacob's a great mechanic."

"Not to mention free, Dad," he dryly shot back.

"Sure, sure. That too."

Jacob rolled his eyes, but gestured for Bella and Ally to climb inside the vehicle. With the three squeezed into the limited space, Jacob in the middle to better show Bella the controls and clutch, he quickly taught the two everything he could think of.

Bella was adjusting everything to her liking and to get a feel for the truck, so Ally took the opportunity to say to Jacob, "Well, it's going to be nice to have a familiar face at school tomorrow. I know Bella will really appreciate it." Ally wouldn't mind it either, but she knew her cousin would have a difficult time interacting with so many new people, especially since they'd be staring at her for being the police chief's daughter.

"Oh, um," Jacob cleared his throat, smiling shyly, "I go to school on the reservation."

Ally blinked before realization dawned. "Oh, duh, that was silly of me to say." She chuckled, mostly at herself. "I forgot about the school there. It's definitely closer than the school here."

"But you – and Bella, of course – will still come up to La Push sometimes, right?" he asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. He didn't want to make either girl, especially Ally, feel pressured. "I mean, I'm sure my dad would like to visit his truck, too." And Charlie always drove up to watch the latest game. Ally might want to visit them, too, right? Jacob hoped so.

She smiled brightly. "That would be awesome, Jacob. We'll definitely have to plan something soon," she answered. Leaning slightly forward, she addressed her cousin this time. "Did you hear that, Bella? We've got to visit the Quileute reservation soon."

Bella gave her a distracted smile. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great," she replied.

Ally returned her attention onto the younger teen. "So, what's there to do on the reservation?" she asked. "Besides making mud pies, I mean."

Jacob chuckled then answered, "People mostly go there for the beaches, like La Push. We get some killer waves."

"Do you surf?"

He shook his head. "Nah, not really. I like watching others try to, though." He sent a teasing grin Ally's way. "I like making mud pies more."

Ally laughed.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

After Billy and Jacob left, Bella and Ally went back to their assigned rooms to continue unpacking. Charlie had parked himself in front of the television, so the two young women knew they would be on their own for a few hours.

When dinner time arrived, they were horrified by Charlie's (lack of) cooking skills. From there, Bella and Ally devised a plan for when they would be cooking the meals, as well as a shopping list that needed to be completed in the next couple of days. Although Charlie grumbled that his cooking was "edible, at least" neither teen were fooled by the relief in his eyes. Obviously, the man could use a good, home-cooked meal, not something he warmed up in the microwave (or oven) or take-out from the only diner in town. How he managed to survive so long on his own was a mystery.

By night time, Ally was exhausted. She showered and did her other nightly routines before collapsing into bed, face down. The last thing she recalled was curling her arms around her fluffy pillow, and then blackness engulfed her.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Morning came, and Ally's alarm awoke her. Sleepily, she got up and automatically grabbed some clothes then stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom. She was done with half of her morning routines before she remembered she wasn't in Miami anymore, but in Forks, Washington.

Her toothbrush paused halfway into her mouth, and she stared at her reflection with wide, dazed eyes. Then, blinking, she shrugged and went back to what she was doing. Coming to Forks had been her idea. So far, it proved to be the right decision. It almost felt like the small town was welcoming her back home. In a way, she supposed that was true.

She just hoped Bella would eventually feel the same way.

Exiting the bathroom, Ally passed a sleepy but tense Bella, and then reentered her bedroom. Making sure everything was back in its place, she grabbed her backpack, a jacket, and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

"Good morning, Ally," Charlie greeted from the dining room table. A cup of coffee was sitting in front of him, with the newspaper blocking most of his body and face. Ally mentally thanked the gods that he had invested in a timed coffee machine. At least then Charlie could set the timer from the night before and have fresh coffee by the time he woke up and went to work.

"Good morning, Uncle Charlie. What would you like for breakfast?" Having grown up with a father who loved leaving for conventions at the drop of a hat, Ally automatically tied an apron around her trim waist that she brought from Miami. Lester wasn't a great cook either, so that left the chore in her capable hands. Not that she minded; she loved to cook and bake.

"Anything is fine. I usually just eat toast or drink a glass of orange juice."

Ally turned away from the fridge to give him a scolding look. "Uncle Charlie, that's just not healthy. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know." Shaking her head, she began to rummage for something appropriate. "Honestly, I have no idea how you lasted this long…"

"I don't either," was all she heard him grumble under his breath. She smiled, though she knew he couldn't see it.

Grabbing a slab of bacon and some eggs, she pushed the fridge closed with a hip. At the stove, she said, "Well, don't worry. Bella and I will make sure you don't starve from now on." With that, she cooked breakfast with the limited supplies the pantry offered. Bella came down right before the meal was served, and the small trio ate in relative – but not uncomfortable – silence.

Soon after, Charlie had to leave for the police station. Bella washed the dishes, and Ally dried and put them away. The cousins talked during that time, asking how their first night went, then left the house for their first day of school.

Ally slammed the door to the passenger side closed. "So, are you excited about your first day at Forks High?" she asked her cousin.

In response, Bella grimaced. She did, however, start the truck, so Ally knew she wasn't going to fight fate by skipping school. Good, because Ally liked school; liked to learn new things. If worse came to worse, she'd kidnap Bella and drive them to school herself. Jacob had showed her all of the tricks, too, after all.

"I'm not looking forward to all of the staring," Bella finally answered, eyes more focused on the road than needed. "The teachers will probably make a big deal and make me introduce myself to the class. Just great…"

Ally nudged her gently with her elbow. "I don't think it'll be that bad," she soothed. "And hey, maybe you'll meet a guy who you'll actually be interested in. Your mom is always complaining about how you're always home on the weekends, instead of partying or something with other people your age."

"How do you know that?" Bella demanded to know, mortified that her cousin knew about how unsocial she could be. Then again, Renee may not be married to Charlie anymore but that didn't mean she stopped being Penny's friend. Bella wouldn't be surprised if the mothers had stayed in contact over the years, especially when it came to their daughters.

Ally confirmed her suspicions, then said, "I mean, I would be the same way, but spending the weekend at home hasn't happened in a long time. Between tour dates and being in the studio, not to mention making appearances all over Miami, I'm surprised I didn't drop with exhaustion yet."

"How is the music business treating you, Ally? I don't read a lot of gossip magazines and stuff. I'm a bit out-of-date when it comes to celebrities and what's the new 'it' thing."

Ally giggled. "I'm not surprised. When it comes to reading material, we both have the same likes." She waved a hand airily as her gaze focused on the passing scenery from her window. "Don't worry – you're not missing anything huge in recent news. No new rumors of me being romantically linked to some 'bad boy' or anything like that."

It was the truth, after all. She didn't lie. There was nothing huge that _recently_ came out involving her. Her conscience was clear.

Absently, Ally rubbed the spot over her heart.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

At school, finding the administrative office wasn't nearly as hard as one would think. Like the town itself, the school was small (compared to Marino High) and the population of students was even smaller. Of course, this meant intimate class sizes with basically the same people. The last fact was the only highlight Bella could foresee, because it meant she would be sharing a couple of subjects with Ally.

Ally, on the other hand, missed the diversity Marino could offer, but she understood. Small town life meant small everything, including class options. She would have to retake a few classes she'd already passed, but she didn't complain. It just meant her junior year of high school would be a breeze. That would be a plus, and she would have ample time to join a few clubs, like she did at Marino. Her music career was officially on hiatus until she decided to return. _If_ she decided to return.

As soon as the receptionist gave them their schedules, the cousins compared their classes.

Bella mentally cursed. "We only have two classes together," she stated, unhappy.

Ally tried to look on the bright side. "Well, at least we'll be able to hang out during the second half of the day, so it's not so bad. We can eat lunch together, too."

"Yeah, I guess so," the other brunette grumbled. "Why did you have to take Calculus, anyway? And French? I bet if you took Trigonometry and Spanish, we would have ended up in the same classes."

"Only if they were at the same time as each other," she replied, the voice of reason. "I could have been signed up for those classes but have them at completely different times. Just be happy we have Biology and gym, Bella."

Bella released a long, drawn out sigh. "Fine, whatever. Let's just find the student parking lot and get to class. It's bad enough we have to stand in front of the classroom and introduce ourselves – being late would just be the cherry on top."

The two brunettes jumped into the truck once more, and Bella followed the line of cars to what she assumed would be the student parking lot. Not needing any more attention due to the truck's loud engine, she quickly parked and slipped out of the truck. Ally followed silently, gaze wandering around their new surroundings.

At the exact same moment, they spotted the silver Volvo.

"And you were probably afraid the truck would be noticeable," Ally whispered to Bella, not wanting to draw attention to them yet. Bella wouldn't appreciate it, and Ally respected her cousin's quirks.

Bella's lips twitched into a small smile. "That Volvo stands out like a sore thumb next to all of the older cars," she agreed. "I wonder who drives it?"

"I'm sure we'll find out in no time. In a town as small as Forks, gossip gets around very quickly."

"I was afraid of that," Bella sighed.

Ally shook her head at her cousin's words, amused and exasperated. "You'll be fine, Bella. Anyway, what building are you going to again? I have Government with Jefferson first."

Checking her schedule, Bella answered, "English, building three. What building are you in?"

"Six."

"You better leave now, then. I'm not going to be responsible for making you late on our first day, Ally."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, giving Bella a concerned glance. "You're not afraid the vultures will descend upon you the moment I leave your side?"

Bella snorted in amusement. "Have you seen me? I'm all skin and bones – no predator on Earth would want to sink his teeth into me."

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Government was an interesting affair for Ally. Hell, her whole morning could be considered that, actually.

It started from the moment she left Bella to find her first class. Ironically, it was Ally who had to worry about the pack of vultures to descend upon her form. Boys seemingly popped up out of nowhere to ask her questions. Sure, it started out helpful; more than a few asked if she needed any assistance finding her classrooms. They even offered to carry her books because they looked "very heavy" and she had such "small, dainty hands." More than half asked if she needed someone to sit with at lunch.

And then it started getting weird.

A couple of guys asked where she had moved from. Harmless enough, so she answered. Then a few more asked how she was enjoying Forks. Again, harmless, so she answered. It didn't take long after that for them to start offering tours around the town, not just school. Tours turned into invitations to go on dates. And that's when dates turned into the group of guys trying to one-up each other. The prize? Ally, herself.

Great. Just great.

And the worst part? She was stuck right outside her classroom. The walls of male bodies completely blocked her smaller figure from finding sanctuary within the four walls that taunted her with its wide open door. If she stood on her tiptoes, she could clearly see the teacher's desk and the chalkboard.

"Well, Ally doesn't want to go on a date with you. She wants to go to the movies with me!" someone exclaimed.

What? When did that happen? She didn't remember agreeing to go anywhere with anyone. Were they just deciding for her now?

"You're delusional, buddy," someone else called out.

All of them were crazy, she thought. But yes, delusional summed it up too.

"She's going to the beach with me!" the same voice finished.

Ally sighed, using one hand to rub her pounding temple. Seriously? What was wrong with the male population of Forks High? She just wanted to go to class… And she wished they would stop deciding things for her. It was annoying. She could make up her own mind.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the rowdy group of boys calmed. Their voices lowered gradually and their tensed forms loosened.

Surprised, Ally glanced around to see what had caught their attention to force this type of quick reaction. Maybe a teacher was coming? She hoped so. She'd accept anything that kept them from continuing their fight.

"Excuse me," a deep, male voice softly commanded, a slight Southern accent breaking through the words. Ally fairly melted at the sound. She loved accents.

It wasn't long before she came face-to-face with a tall blonde. He stood at the entrance to the classroom she was supposed to be in, his arms straight at his sides. Vaguely, she wondered if he came from a military-type of family; his stance was fairly formal and authoritative. His facial features were breathtakingly handsome, although his skin was perhaps too pale. His eyes, however, held her captive. They were honey-brown, soulful almost, like he'd seen too much. An old soul, maybe?

_What is with me and blondes?_ Ally wondered, but quickly dismissed the thought. Gavin Young, an ex-boyfriend who was famous for his country music, had been a brunette. It was proof that she wasn't a sucker for blondes. Her first crush, Dallas, had been a brunette, too.

Good-looking blondes, on the other hand…

Her blonde savior, as she was labeling him for now, slowly walked down the clear path the other guys had left when they moved at the sound of his voice. It was a path that led directly to Ally. She swore her heart skipped a beat.

He smiled, his eyes intense and practically glued to her face. "Hello," he greeted, his accent deepening. "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be in trouble. I thought my assistance was needed."

Whatever spell his attractive looks cast on her was suddenly broken, and Ally blinked in surprise. "You calmed them down somehow?" she asked. "How did you do that? Do you have, like, a power over people or something?" She chuckled at the thought, disbelieving.

The blonde male stiffened, almost resembling a statue. Then, he blinked and everything started to move again. "No, no," he said, smiling once more. "Nothing dramatic like that, darlin', I assure you. I just have a… way with people."

Ally felt as though he was holding something back, but let it go. They just met. They didn't need to spill their life's stories right that second. Besides, she kind of liked the way his term of endearment rolled off his tongue like silk.

"Oh, I see," she said, instead, "I guess that comes in handy sometimes."

"You have no idea." His eyes were back to staring intensely, like he was trying to read something that was buried within her brain. It was a bit unnerving. Did she have a pimple? If she did, he didn't have to stare at it.

"Anyway, I'm Ally Dawson. I just moved to Forks. And you are…?"

"Jasper Hale, darlin'. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Siren's Allure

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter one, it explains everything – Thank you!**

"Living Addiction"

_Chapter 2: Siren's Allure_

**Main Pairings**: Ally/Jasper; Bella/Edward

**Author's Note**: Check out my profile for any additional information about the story and/or to view outfits! Ally's outfit for the first day of school is there, too (:

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Jasper didn't understand. Something had drawn his attention in the classroom and, before he knew it, he was saving a poor girl from possibly being mauled by a pack of males in the hallway. He had moved without realizing it. That had never happened before. If he was nothing else, he was aware of his body's functions and actions at all times.

And now he was staring into a pair of wide, beautiful doe-like chocolate eyes. And he felt _nothing_. Absolutely nothing.

Well, not entirely nothing, on his part at least. He definitely felt _something_ for Ally Dawson. And, no, he didn't mean the aching hunger that followed him everywhere, especially when he was around mortals. That wasn't what he meant.

What he did mean, however, was that he felt nothing _from_ Ally. He couldn't sense any type of emotions that normally exuded from humans, like a scent, coming from her. If he wasn't looking right at her, he was sure he wouldn't have noticed her at all.

Well, that's not exactly true either. Jasper was positive she would have caught his attention by just existing. Her scent alone was sweet and delicious, but not in the normal 'food' way. Ally just smelled good, plain and simple. She made his mouth water for different reasons.

And she certainly was beautiful, gorgeous even. If she didn't have sun-kissed skin and brown eyes, Jasper would have mistaken her for a vampire, like him and his family.

But that still didn't explain his inability to read her emotions. He'd never had this type of problem before, not even with the other gifted members in his family. So, what made this tiny mortal girl different?

Was there something wrong with him?

Jasper now wished he had convinced Edward to take Government with him. His mind-reading brother would be able to figure something out by shifting through Ally's brain.

His lips pressed together in protest. Okay, so maybe he didn't like the thought of Edward invading Ally's mind, but how else was Jasper supposed to get any answers? The answer came in the next instant.

Alice.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

After introducing herself to Jasper, the teacher had arrived to break up the group that had formed in front of his classroom. Jasper was the perfect gentleman, although Ally thought his intense stare was a bit much. Seriously, why couldn't the guy leave her pimple alone? She got it – she'll be sure to buy some makeup to cover it the next time she could.

Jasper took the liberty of introducing her to Mister Jefferson. After he signed her slip to show she actually attended his class, he assigned her the seat next to the blonde young man. Great. More staring. By the end of class, Ally knew she would be sounding like her cousin. Bella would be so proud.

Again, Jasper proved that he could be the perfect gentleman. When they got to their seats – Ally would be sure to inform Bella that Jefferson wouldn't make her introduce herself to the class – he pulled out her chair for her. He also helped her scoot closer to the desk and didn't take his own seat until he knew she was comfortable. Why couldn't more guys be like Jasper? Sure, his constant staring was unnerving but his chivalry made up for that. Ally practically felt like a princess.

Class started soon afterwards, and Ally dutifully took notes. She and Bella had transferred during the middle of the school year. They would likely have a lot of work to catch up on, but she wasn't worried. Keeping busy was preferred to being alone with her thoughts.

While Ally played the good student, Jasper took to the role of being the bad student. He didn't pay attention to anything the teacher said and didn't write down any notes. It's not like he needed to – he basically lived through everything that happened.

No, he preferred to discreetly stare at Ally. He may not be able to sense her emotions, but he could glean a lot of information about a person based on how they acted. And he liked that he could take deep breaths of her scent. It wasn't creepy or weird, not for a vampire anyway. Her scent soothed him, calmed him in a way he wasn't familiar with. Hell, he almost felt human next to her. His usual battle with bloodlust was absent. His throat wasn't even burning with hunger.

And it was all thanks to the tiny brunette next to him. Ally.

Jasper definitely needed more information on her.

Too quick for the human eye to see, he took his cell phone out and sent a quick text to Alice. He thought about asking for Edward's assistance, too, but decided against it. If anything, Alice would be more than happy to spread whatever information she got on Ally to everyone else, including Carlisle and Esme. Hell, they would probably know everything before Jasper and the others got home.

It only took a few seconds for Jasper to receive a reply. And it wasn't what he expected.

_There's no one in this school named Ally Dawson. Isabella Swan is the new student and the police chief's daughter. Who is Ally?_

"What?" Jasper whispered too low for human ears. Quick as lightning, he wrote his response and hit send.

_Ally Dawson is currently sitting next to me. Check again, Alice. You missed something_.

Her next text was almost down-right scathing, but Jasper knew Alice took pride in being able to see the future, no matter how subjective it was.

_I don't miss anything, Jasper. Maybe she's lying for some reason or you heard wrong. Ever thought of that?_

He replied, brows furrowed in slight frustration now, _Heard wrong? Try again, ma'am; I never hear anything wrong_.

First, Jasper can't sense Ally's emotions and now she was evading Alice's visions. Just who was Ally Dawson? While he was thankful he didn't feel like ripping any throats out, draining them of every drop of blood available, his lack of thirst was starting to worry him. What did it mean? Maybe he should be talking to Carlisle? Jasper's father-figure, however, would be more pleased than concerned about the turn of events.

Alice's next text came a lot slower (for vampires, anyway). _I still didn't see anyone who goes by the name of Ally Dawson. What is going on, Jasper? Who is this girl?_

_I don't know. Something's different about her. I can't read any of her emotions, and I don't feel thirsty. At all. That's not normal, especially with our 'diet.' I don't know how to explain it_.

Alice replied, _Interesting. I want to meet her. Ask her what her next class is. Jasper, she could be the one_...

Jasper stiffened in his seat, surprised. He didn't know how Alice came to that conclusion, but everyone learned eventually not to argue with her. 'The one' she mentioned was actually the girl meant for him. His mate.

Honey-brown eyes trailed in Ally's direction. It might explain a few things, but not everything that was happening to him. But still, it made him wonder…

Could she be the one?

_**LA*LA*LA**_

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Ally quickly packed her stuff into her backpack and stood. Jasper mirrored her movements exactly, which caught her attention. She smiled at the handsome blonde, uncertain.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jasper," she said. "I don't think I properly thanked you for saving me earlier in the hallway. Thank you. I really appreciate what you did."

Jasper smiled easily. "It was no problem, darlin'. Don't mention it." Leading her out of the classroom, ignoring the stares the action received, he asked, "What class do you have next? I can give you directions, at least."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she protested, "My cousin, Bella, had the same class, so I know which building to look for. Thank you, though. That was really nice of you to offer, Jasper. Besides, I don't want to make you late for you own class."

"There's no problem of arriving late to class," he assured. He thickened his Southern charm, because, damn it, he was getting his answer out of her even if it meant doing it the old-fashioned way. "At least let me walk you to the building, darlin'. I'd hate for those guys to come back and cause a huge scene that could've been avoided."

When Ally winced at the thought, he knew he had her. "Okay," she conceded, but quickly added, "But only because I don't want a fight to break out. Those guys really freaked me out earlier. If you hadn't done something to diffuse the situation…" She winced again.

All of Jasper's protective instincts came roaring to life. He stood a little taller as they made their way down the hallway, his eyes sharp and assessing as he stared at every student they passed. He could just imagine what they were thinking and waiting to tell their friends, as soon as he and Ally were out of earshot.

After all, it wasn't every day a member of the Cullen/Hale family paid attention to anybody else, except those in their family. If Ally wasn't being talked about for being one of the new students, she was definitely being talked about now.

"So," he drawled out, making sure to keep his focus on any possible 'threats' he could scare off.

Ally blinked, confused. "So…?" she hinted.

Jasper smirked. "So, what class are you heading to, Ally?" Interesting. He rather liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. It felt… right.

He wasn't the only one. Her cheeks heated, but Ally knew it was partly due to embarrassment and not just from liking the way her name sounded with his incredible Southern accent. Seriously, the guy was melt. Worthy.

This was bad. Very bad.

"Oh, um," she stumbled over her words. "Well, it's, uh, English."

"Ah, building three, then." They started walking in that direction, then Jasper spoke once more. "I have a sister who's a junior. She has English during this class hour, too. Are you a junior?" Alice would just love that. She was already eager to meet Ally.

Ally nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I am. What's your sister's name? Maybe I'll be able to find her in class." It would also be nice to make new friends on her first day. Having at least one person to talk to during her classes would be a godsend.

"Alice Cullen."

"Cullen? But I thought your last name was Hale?"

Jasper chuckled at her confused expression. "Technically, all of my relatives are adopted," he answered, sticking to their cover story. "But I have a twin sister, Rosalie. We were adopted by our aunt Esme when we were around eight, and she married Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He adopted three children, though he is young, and their names are Emmett, Edward, and Alice."

Ally's eyes were wide with amazement. "That's so amazing," she said, "So, your family is actually pretty big. I've always wanted a big family like that, but," she shrugged, "I'm an only child. I guess that's why I consider Bella my sister rather than my cousin."

Jokingly, he said, "Well, if you really want a big family, you can have mine. Things at home can get a bit… hectic." Especially since he had one brother who could read minds, a sister who could see the future, and another brother who liked to rough house. Of course, Jasper loved them, and he was positive that they would love Ally. He didn't know where that certainty came from, but it was there.

Ally laughed. The sound was like tinkling bells to his sensitive ears. It effectively caught and held his attention.

"Careful – I might actually take you up on your offer."

Jasper smirked. "I'm not worried, darlin'. Besides, you're about to meet one of them." Alice was probably the best choice, out of everyone else. Rosalie was filled with too much envy for humans to truly make Ally feel welcome, and Emmett might scare Ally off with just his sheer size. And Edward? Edward would rather not spend time with mortals if he didn't have to.

The duo arrived at building three, but neither was ready to say goodbye.

Ally's fingers picked at the corner of one of her books. "So, I guess this is my stop," she unnecessarily said. She could have slapped herself in the forehead for that line, but she figured it was better than chewing her hair.

"Why don't you sit with me and my family during lunch?" Jasper blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth, he snapped it closed. What had he just done? It was bad enough that he was talking to Ally, but inviting her to sit with him and the others? He knew the dangers of befriending a mortal.

But, where Ally was concerned, none of that seemed to matter.

That was something else that had never happened to him before.

Interesting.

Ally seemed to give the offer some actual thought. She shifted on her feet, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Jasper waited, holding his breath (although he didn't have to actually breathe).

"Um, I'll think about it, okay, Jasper?" she finally answered. Smiling to soften the rejection, she added, "It's just that I already promised to sit with my cousin. It's her first day, too, after all, and I know she's having a hard time with all of the adjustments."

He released whatever air was left in his lungs. His emotions were conflicted. He was relieved that she had to think about his offer, but also disappointed. But he understood. She already had a previous obligation to fulfill. He wouldn't push.

"That's fine, darlin'. Don't worry about it. Your cousin is Isabella Swan, right? The police chief's daughter?"

The petite brunette released a strained chuckle. "Ooh, don't let her hear you call her that. She hates being referred to as 'Chief Swan's daughter.' Actually," she added, "she hates any kind of attention, so I hope she handled this morning okay."

The handsome blonde nodded in understanding. "Right. I'll be sure to never call her that," he said, smiling. He tipped his head towards the building they were still standing in front of. "You better get to class now, darlin'. I wouldn't want to make you late."

Ally gave a start of surprise. "Oh, you're right. You should get to class, too, Jasper. I'll be sure to look for Alice. Thank you for walking with me."

Like a good Southern gentleman, he tipped an imaginary hat in her direction. Ally giggled. He grinned. "Have a good class, darlin'. I hope to see you later." With that, he turned and walked away.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Alice impatiently tapped a pencil against her desk, waiting for someone she didn't recognize to walk into the classroom. Jasper's latest text message had stated that 'Ally Dawson' was a junior and had English in building three. Considering the size of the school, it was very likely that Ally had been slotted into Alice's class. Good. She wanted to meet the mortal whom she couldn't see in any of her visions.

The pixie-like vampire didn't think it was a coincidence that, after being turned into an immortal, one of her first visions was of Jasper with an unknown brunette. Finding Jasper had been easy, but the brunette? Alice never had another vision of her, not even when she'd been at her strongest. It was frustrating, to say the least.

But Ally Dawson may be the one Alice had been searching for her entire existence. The fact that Jasper couldn't pick up any of her emotions was an added bonus, simply because it would amuse Alice.

Sighing, Alice focused on her tapping pencil. Making sure the tempo stayed within human standards was a good distraction; it kept her mind slightly more occupied than normal. Just enough to keep the edge off.

A peculiar scent caught her attention, and Alice discreetly sniffed the air. It didn't hum her senses the way spilled mortal blood did, but it was rather enticing. And mysterious. She had never come across anything like it before. It didn't scream 'food,' but it still smelled amazing, like an expensive perfume from Paris. Where was it coming from?

Her question was answered in the next moment when a petite brunette walked into the classroom. Alice sucked in a sharp breath.

It was her! It was the unknown young woman she saw with Jasper in her vision.

Grinning wickedly, Alice leaned back in her seat as she observed Ally Dawson, who stood at the front of the classroom with the teacher.

It seemed as though their family was about to get a little bigger…

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Ally was disappointed when it turned out that she and Alice wouldn't be able to sit next to each other. When she asked the teacher who Alice Cullen was, he pointed at a dark haired, pixie-like young woman. Ally had never thought that she would ever meet another person who could possibly be her same clothing size. Not even Bella had ever been able to fit into any of her clothes, seeing as how much taller she was.

It was like Alice knew that she was being talked about. She grinned widely at Ally, waving a hand from her seat like they were old friends rather than complete strangers. Ally had to wonder if Jasper gave Alice a heads-up about her possible arrival. It seemed likely.

Waving back with a smile of her own, Ally got the teacher to sign her slip and took her assigned seat. Thankfully, he sat her next to mostly other girls, so she didn't have to fend off unwanted attention from the opposite sex. English was one of Ally's favorite subjects, besides math and science, and she really wanted to do well.

Class passed by quickly and, before long, the bell rang. Ally was just standing from her seat when Alice suddenly appeared at her side, all smiles and bubbly energy. It was contagious.

"Hi, I'm Alice," Alice greeted brightly, smiling, and offering her hand to shake.

Ally took it, only vaguely registering how cold the other girl's hand was. It wasn't like it was uncommon. Ally, herself, got cold easily; she wouldn't be surprised if her own hand felt like a block of ice to Alice.

"Hey, I'm Ally," she replied, grinning. She could instinctively tell that she and the pixie-like young woman would get along great. "But I bet you already knew that."

Deciding to be truthful, Alice answered, "Actually, I didn't know about you until Jasper mentioned you in a text." She held up her cell phone as if to add emphasis. "I have to admit, I only saw Isabella Swan coming here. You were a complete surprise, Ally." She released a tinkling laugh at the end.

Ally's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Most of the other students I've come across seemed just the opposite," she said.

Alice hummed as the two made their way into the hallway.

"I meant that I didn't expect _you_, Ally Dawson, the famous singer-songwriter, to move all the way to Forks. Miami is going to miss you."

Alice was a little embarrassed, however, that she hadn't made the connection between Ally and the brunette in her vision sooner. She had bought Ally's debut album, and even Edward was impressed with Ally's piano playing skills. Alice bet he would be tickled pink to actually meet her in person.

Ally softly said, "I just needed a different pace. I want to focus on another part of my life, not just the musical one. You know what I mean?"

Something in her tone made Alice straighten and pay attention to every inflection in her voice. If she wasn't mistaken, it was sadness that colored Ally's voice. That wouldn't do.

"Yeah, I can completely understand that." Tone turning sly, she asked, "So, what do you think of my brother? I think he may be smitten with you already, Ally."

She got the response she wanted. Ally's cheeks flushed with a crimson blush.

Sputtering, Ally replied, "W-What? What are you talking about, Alice?"

Alice blinked innocently. "What? Too soon to tell? Should I ask again when the day is over?"

While Ally tried to form an actual sentence, Alice released another tinkling laugh. Oh yes, she would definitely enjoy having Ally in their family. Not only did she have a guarantee that the other petite brunette would make her best friend happy for the rest of his existence, but Alice would also gain another sister.

And the best part? Ally had excellent taste in fashion.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

French was interesting, Ally admitted, as she left the classroom to head to her final class before lunch. Alice had been kind enough to show her the way, and Ally once again got the impression they would become close friends. Maybe even best friends? Another sister-figure? Either option would be great.

In French, however… Ally was able to meet two more siblings of Jasper's. Rosalie Hale, his twin sister, and Emmett Cullen. The duo was interesting. Emmett was built like a linebacker, but he had an easy grin and didn't seem to take things seriously. Rosalie, on the other hand, was possibly one of the most beautiful young women on Earth. She wasn't as friendly as the other siblings Ally had met, but she wasn't rude or snobby either. Just distant.

But Jasper – or Alice, for that matter – could've warned her that Emmett and Rosalie were dating. Ally understood that they weren't actually related, but it was still a shock to learn that they were together-together. Then again, the heart wants what the heart wants. There was no fighting it.

Besides, Emmett and Rosalie made a striking couple. It was also obvious that they loved each other. And Ally was a sucker for love. Always had been, always would be.

Absently, she rubbed the area right above her heart.

"Excuse me," a male's voice interrupted her thoughts. Ally stopped walking to turn around and see who was talking to her. "You're Ally Dawson, right?"

She stared at the bronze-haired young man, with honey-brown eyes. Pale skin. Leanly muscled. Handsome beyond words. Expensive-looking clothes. She knew exactly who he was.

Ally smiled. "Yes, I'm Ally. You must be Edward, right? Jasper's brother?"

Edward chuckled, though his gaze was concentrated on her forehead. Great. He was staring at her pimple, too. At least Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett hadn't. Why only Jasper and Edward? Did they never see a facial blemish before?

Well, with their perfect skin, she doubted it. Totally unfair. She'd have to ask Alice what kind of makeup and face cleaner she used. Ally would definitely be investing in some.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. It's my understanding that you've already met my other siblings."

Ally nodded. "That would be an understatement. I have at least one in each class so far." She eyed him curiously. "Is there a reason why you're staring at me like that? Jasper did the same thing…" Maybe Edward would admit that he was staring at a pimple. He seemed like the pretty straight-forward type.

The bronze-haired young man blinked, stiffening slightly, before relaxing. He gave her a charming smile. "No, no there's no real reason why," he assured. "I apologize if my staring bothered you."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you guys haven't been staring at a pimple on my forehead?" she fairly demanded to know. She covered said area with a hand. "I've been self-conscience about it all day because of Jasper. Is there really no reason why you two have been staring?"

Edward laughed loud enough to catch some people's attention. Gesturing for her to continue walking, he fell into step with her.

Using one hand, he gently removed the appendage covering her forehead. "No pimple, I promise," he said. "The staring was merely because I… find you very difficult to read. Impossible, actually." Now he understood how frustrated Jasper had been (still was). He couldn't read any of Ally Dawson's thoughts. None. Nothing. She was a blank slate. Edward was man enough to admit that he didn't like that. He felt like one of his senses had been taken away. How unnerving.

"Really?" Ally sounded surprised. "I'm hard to read? I always thought of myself as an open book, to be honest." She shrugged. "I'm not even good at lying, except for when the occasion calls for it."

"Good to know," he chuckled.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Not that I mind the company, of course. I'm just wondering why you sought me out. Don't you have class?"

Edward smirked, ignoring how everyone else in the hallway stopped and stared at their easy companionship. It wasn't every day he gave attention to the 'mere mortals' of Forks High School, after all. Being able to hear their thoughts was enough to let him know that this particular piece of gossip would be passed around like wildfire. He didn't care.

"Rosalie let me know that we have the same Calculus class."

"She did?" Ally asked, shocked. "To be honest, I didn't think Rosalie liked me. Like, at all."

He snorted, knowing exactly what Ally meant. "She just takes some getting used to. She can be a bit… pig-headed, I suppose you could say."

Ally waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I wouldn't. In my opinion, she just appeared distant, and that's fine. Emmett was really nice, though I didn't get to talk to either for very long." She softly frowned as she thought about her morning. "Actually, I didn't get a chance to talk to Alice a lot either. Only Jasper, really."

"You could talk to them at lunch, if you decide to join us." His offer was mostly for Jasper's benefit, especially after Alice started raving about Ally. Edward had been curious about the petite brunette meant for his brother, so had sought her company after Rosalie texted him about her Calculus class. He could see how Jasper and Ally would fit together.

But neither of his siblings had exaggerated about her scent. If he didn't know what he did about Ally's eventual future, Edward would've been tempted to start some sort of relationship with her. Aside from the fact that he was impressed by her piano playing, she was beautiful and she was the easiest mortal he'd ever talked to.

The fact that he couldn't read her mind added to the attraction.

However, Alice had foreseen Jasper and Ally ending up together, and Edward would never stand in the way of their happiness. He fully supported Jasper and that same support would include Ally now. Nothing more and nothing less.

Besides, he could always pursue a strong friendship with Ally. He had always admired her rather than be attracted to her in the romantic sense. In that department, her scent was the problem. There was something about it that just drew him in. Like a lure. Edward would have to discuss it further with his entire family. Carlisle may know what was going on.

Ally hummed thoughtfully, which caught Edward's attention away from his inner musings. She said, "I still have to think about it. I hope that's okay. I really appreciate the offer. Hopefully, I'll be able to at least stop by your table."

Edward nodded. "That would be more than acceptable. I'm sure Jasper will be pleased," he replied, smirking in amusement.

The petite brunette blushed but didn't deny his prediction. Instead, she said, "We better hurry to class. I don't want to be late." Her quickened steps were easy to match, but she did her best to avoid anything else he said that could embarrass her.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head as he watched her. Maybe she was more like an open book than he first thought. Her emotions weren't too difficult to read either.

Ally Dawson would definitely be a great addition to their family. He couldn't wait to see the relationship that bloomed between her and Jasper. It didn't take a mind reader to see that it would be an adventure.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Calculus passed quickly, especially with Edward sitting next to her. He was able to catch her up on some of the material they already covered during the school year, but Ally was just thankful Marino had taught her most of it. She could admit to being one of the smartest students, but being smart didn't always mean she'd be able to make up all of the work her teachers wanted her to. It would be time consuming and her brain wouldn't be thanking her for overusing it.

"My siblings and I could always tutor you," Edward offered as he watched Ally repack her backpack. "Or at least enough to catch you up on everything you missed. I'm sure they won't mind." Jasper would be happy to just be in her presence, but Alice… It didn't take the ability to read minds to know she'd kidnap Ally at the first opportunity to go shopping. In Europe.

Ally swung her backpack onto her shoulders, smiling at the bronze-haired male. "Thanks for offering, but I think I can handle it. But if I need help, I'll know where to go."

Edward shrugged in acknowledgement, not wanting to push. "Are you headed towards the cafeteria?" he asked, changing the subject.

In response, the petite brunette pulled out her cell phone. It was the latest in technology, and he approved. The one thing he despised about Forks was its lack in technological advancement. Some people just didn't appreciate the finer things in life. Or a good, fast car.

"I'm going to meet Bella, actually. She's probably wondering how my morning went, and I'm worried she's about to spontaneously combust from all of the attention she got."

Edward chuckled. "I see. Well, then, I guess I'll see you later." He tipped his head slightly. "I hope you'll be able to stop by our table. I know that would make Alice happy." And Jasper, but he didn't add that (again). The pixie-like vampire was a good way to introduce Ally into their circle during school hours. It didn't take a genius to realize that people assumed Jasper and Alice were a couple. No one wanted to alienate Ally, not this early in acquaintance.

Admitting to her that they were a coven of vampires would do the job.

But that conversation wouldn't happen for a long time, if they had it their way.

Ally smiled at the mention of Alice. "I'd like to see her again, too. This may sound totally weird, but I have this feeling that she and I will be great friends," she confessed.

"I know she feels exactly the same way." If he focused enough on sensing Alice's thoughts, he knew he'd find her thinking about Ally and trying to see what the future would bring. He already caught her thinking about a shopping trip involving the girl meant for Jasper.

When Ally beamed, happy at the thought of making a new friend, Edward had to tense his entire body to keep from leaning towards her. Damn, he had to be careful. She had a mysterious pull on him; hell, she had a pull on every one of his siblings. He definitely needed to talk to Carlisle about it. Something about Ally's scent was affecting him.

"Great," she chirped. Backing slightly away from Edward, she waved. "I'll stop by your table during lunch, then. Bye, Edward!"

He lifted a hand in farewell, watching with keen eyes as Ally turned and walked down the hall. He didn't miss the way guys would turn and watch her, too. Blatant lust glazed their eyes, their scent heightening with arousal.

Edward released a soft growl, too low for human ears to hear. His eyes narrowed, darkening. Venom pooled within his mouth.

Jasper would definitely have to stick close to Ally, or at least one of the siblings, at all times. She was like a siren, singing her intoxicating song to lure her willing victims to their watery graves…

Only, Ally was the one in grave danger if she attracted the wrong type of attention.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Bella sighed as she followed Jessica Stanley into the lunch line to grab some food. Her morning could have gone better but, then again, it could have been a lot worse. At least she only had to introduce herself once to the class, and it was in Trigonometry. Her most hated subject. It was irony at its finest.

As Jessica prattled on about something she stopped listening to, Bella glanced around the cafeteria, looking for her cousin. She told Ally that she would meet her inside, but she had yet to spot the smaller brunette. Was she being held up for some reason? Maybe some guys were giving her problems?

Bella could relate. That morning, as soon as Ally left her side, Eric Yorkie had somehow found her and offered to make her the newspaper's front page news. It was embarrassing and completely mortifying, especially when he called her 'Police Chief Swan's daughter.'

Yes, thank you very much; she knew _exactly_ whose daughter she was. She didn't need the reminder.

But did it stop there? Of course not. She was Bella Swan. Bad things tended to happen to her, like a trouble magnet.

Mike Newton was another example of why her morning sucked. He was nice and cute, with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He had boyish features, a baby face to match his eyes. His smile was a good one, too. But Bella got the feeling that Mike and Eric were both trying to date her, or at least notice them as a potential boyfriend. She had the same problem with another boy named Tyler Crowley, though he was more subtle.

How did she tell them nicely that she wasn't interested?

Maybe she should paw them off onto Ally…

Releasing another sigh, Bella turned back to see what Jessica was talking about now. Before she knew it, she was sitting at Jessica's table with others she'd seen throughout the day. Including Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Great, just great. But at least she was introduced to Angela Weber. She seemed like someone Bella could genuinely call a friend.

"So, Isabella," Angela said, deciding to make small talk.

"Bella," she automatically corrected.

Angela nodded, then restarted her question, "So, Bella, what class do you have next?"

"Biology II, with Mister Banner."

Mike cut into their conversation. "Hey, cool. I have that class, too!" He gave Bella a wide smile. "We could walk together, Bella."

Jessica, annoyed, nearly snapped, "Pretty much all of us have that class next, Mike. It's not just you who gets to walk with _Bella_." The last word almost came out like a curse. Bella had never thought that her name could be used like that. She found that more interesting than offensive.

_But speaking of having class together_… Bella glanced around the cafeteria again, trying to spot the one person she wanted to talk to. Where was Ally? Did she get lost? That seemed unlikely, considering Forks High was small, like its population of students.

"Are you looking for someone, Bella?" Eric asked. "Or are you looking for something? I can totally help you with that." He grinned, going for attractive.

In a distracted voice, she answered, "Yeah, my cousin. Ally Dawson."

The complete silence that fell over the table caught her attention. Bella glanced at everyone, who stared back with wide eyes, mouths agape.

"Was it something I said?" she asked, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

Jessica nearly screeched, "_Ally Dawson_ is _your cousin?_"

Even Angela breathed out, "That is _so_ cool."

Eric then eagerly asked, "Do you think she'd be interested in becoming the newspaper's front page news? Can you ask her? Or, better yet, can you introduce us?"

"Dude, she's introducing me first," Tyler protested.

"Not unless she introduces _me_ first," Mike laughed, nudging Tyler with his elbow. He gave Bella an encouraging smile, wanting her to agree with him.

Instead of responding, Bella just gave the group a strained smile. What could she say, anyway? No? They would meet Ally soon enough, whether Bella introduced her or not, in Biology, if not within the next few minutes.

Wanting to change the subject, she looked around the cafeteria to see if she could comment about something in there. Instead, her gaze was caught by movement outside one of the windows. She froze.

The group of five that walked in were one word: Breathtaking.

The only blonde female was stunningly gorgeous, like she belonged on the covers of magazines like _Sports Illustrated_. Her honey-brown eyes complimented her silky hair, and her figure was the type all girls strived to be.

The brunette who followed her was built like a linebacker, with broad shoulders and hands large enough to probably squash a watermelon. Bella felt a thrill of fear shiver down her spine. He was definitely someone a person didn't want to meet in a dark alley.

The couple that followed behind the first were also strikingly beautiful, especially the pixie-like brunette. The way she moved was graceful and fluid, like she was walking through water, and her feet never seemed to touch the ground.

The blonde male who walked beside her was handsome, too. Not as muscled as the first, but not lean or close to scrawny either. His facial features were slightly pinched, like he was in pain for some reason. Bella didn't see any obvious injuries, so she figured it must be her imagination.

However, it was the last member of their group that caught her attention. Bella had never seen anyone so good-looking before. His bronze-colored hair appeared wind-blown, but it was too perfectly done to tell. His body was leaner than the other two guys, but there was something predatory about the way he moved. Almost like a panther. Or a mountain lion. He also seemed more interested in staring at a wall rather than actually interacting with another human being.

"Who are they?" Bella inquired, keeping her voice low.

Jessica answered with a small, almost condescending laugh. "Oh, I knew you'd see them eventually. That's the Cullens and the Hales. They moved here about two years ago, from Alaska."

"They were all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme," Angela helpfully put in, also staring in their direction.

Jessica cut back into the conversation, obviously liking the spotlight and being able to spread some gossip. "Well, technically, only Rosalie and Jasper are related. They're twins." With an airy wave, she said, "Rosalie is the blonde girl and Jasper is the one who looks like he's in pain. The big guy sitting next to Rosalie is Emmett Cullen, and the small girl is Alice Cullen."

Bella's focus remained on the bronze-haired male. "And what about him?"

Jessica released a deep sigh. "Oh, that's Edward Cullen. But I wouldn't waste my time on him."

That finally caught Bella's attention enough to look at the other girl. "Why do you say that?" she asked, confused but interested. She couldn't explain it, but something about Edward pulled her in. Even now, her eyes were fighting to return to staring at him. It was irrational. It wasn't like she knew him.

"Because they're all, like, together-together. Doctor Cullen is like some sort of matchmaker. All of them are paired off, except Edward. Apparently, none of the girls at this school are worth his time."

Bella's eyes flashed back to the group. They were all sitting at a table now, mostly playing with their food, and away from everyone else. However, it was like Jessica's words could be heard from all the way across the crowded cafeteria. If she hadn't been looking, she was positive she would have missed the way Edward's lips twitched, like he found Jessica's words amusing.

But that couldn't be right. There was too much space between their tables for anyone to overhear any conversation.

As if from far away, Bella heard Angela dreamily comment, "Maybe Doctor Cullen would consider adopting me."

It was Mike's next words that effectively pierced her dazed state like shattering glass.

"Apparently, there _is_ one girl who is worth his time, Jessica." He pointed at someone who had just entered the cafeteria at the same time Edward gracefully stood from his seat and started walking in the direction Mike indicated.

All heads shot that way, including Bella's. Her breath stuttered in her chest.

Ally.

Of course it would be Ally who would catch the attention of someone as good-looking – and _single_ – as Edward Cullen. With her natural beauty and bright personality, she probably fit in perfectly with the Cullen and Hale siblings.

And Bella? She never thought of herself as beautiful. Pretty, sure, but nothing like Ally, who could light up a room by just entering it.

However, this would be the first time Bella had ever truly felt _jealous_ of her cousin.


	3. Difference in Scents

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter one – Thank you!**

"Living Addiction"

_Chapter 3: Difference in Scents_

**Main Pairings**: Ally/Jasper; Bella/Edward

**Author's Note**:

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Bella continued to watch Ally and Edward, the latter now in front of the former. They appeared to be talking, and the way Edward would smile and chuckle at something Ally said squeezed Bella's heart. It didn't make sense. Why would she be reacting like a jealous girlfriend when she didn't even know the guy? It was _completely_ irrational.

Obsessive, almost.

And being jealous over _Ally_, too? Was Bella insane? Ally was her favorite cousin, if not favorite person on Earth (besides Renee, who was more like her best friend than mother). She'd known the other brunette her whole life; they'd never disagreed over anything. And, now, suddenly, Bella wanted Ally out of her life because some guy – albeit very handsome – appeared to be interested in her and not Bella? That just didn't make any sense.

From beside the brooding brunette, Jessica sarcastically commented, "Of course Edward would be interested in Ally. What? Is that family in some sort of competition to see who could form the best-looking couple?"

Mike's gaze was glued on Ally. "Ally's definitely got my vote."

"Well, if she starts dating Edward, it's not like you'd stand a chance, Mike," Jessica snapped, turning waspish. Bella had to wonder if Mike would ever realize that Jessica had romantic feelings towards him. Probably not, since boys could be very oblivious.

As if to prove her assessment right, the blonde boy shot an annoyed stare at Jessica. "She's not dating him yet. I still have a chance."

Bella was just relieved that Mike's affections – as well as Eric's and Tyler's, it seemed – got transferred onto Ally. Pawing them off had been easier than she'd thought. She should have mentioned Ally's name sooner and their relationship.

Angela's voice cut into the conversation. "Hey, I think he's actually leading her over to his table."

Heads shot into the direction Ally and Edward had been in. Bella felt her heart squeeze once more against her will. Angela was right – Edward was leading Ally across the cafeteria, his hand holding hers gently, as if to make sure she followed. He kept up a steady stream of conversation, like that was the only thing keeping Ally from leaving his side. Bella had to wonder what they were talking about. What was so important? And the better question:

How did Ally and Edward know each other?

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Ally raised a brow as she stared at the cold hand currently holding her own. His grip was firm but gentle, like he was consciously making sure the pressure wouldn't break the fine bones in her hand. Okay, she got it – some people would consider her fragile and petite, tiny even. But she wasn't made out of glass. She doubted Edward's hold would break her. He'd have to use a considerable amount of force.

Or be something other than human.

Yeah. Right. Ally had yet to see evidence that proved otherwise.

Unless she counted the fact that Edward and his siblings were all unnaturally beautiful, especially Rosalie.

Mentally shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Ally gently tugged on the hand being held captive. Edward stopped talking and focused his attention onto her.

"Is something wrong, Ally?"

Did she detect a hint of frustration under his smooth voice? Putting the question in the back of her mind, she said, "Um, Edward, you don't need to hold my hand. I get it – Alice really wants to talk to me. But I can walk on my own. You act as though I'm going to run away from you the moment your back is turned."

"You could be thinking that and I wouldn't even know it," he muttered. But he released her hand.

Ally tilted her head to the side. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I was just mumbling something to myself." He gave her a charming smile, gesturing for her to precede him. "Please, ladies first."

"Thanks. I think." Walking forward, she turned to talk slightly over her shoulder. "So, do you know what Alice wants to talk about? You made it seem kind of urgent." And she still needed to find Bella. Edward had caught her as soon as she walked through the cafeteria doors. It was like he'd been waiting for her. Weird.

Edward cleared his throat, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "Ah, that's something you'll have to ask her yourself," was all he said in response.

"Okay…" she slowly said, confused.

The distance between them and the table wasn't very far, but Edward kept up a steady stream of conversation, asking how her earlier classes were and if she was getting around the school okay. He also offered to tutor her in Calculus again, including his siblings' services if she needed them. Ally thanked him again but kindly rejected his assistance.

Alice hopped up gracefully, beaming widely at Ally. "Ally," she greeted cheerfully, pulling the other girl into a quick hug. Then, taking the hand Edward had been holding earlier, she seated Ally in the chair between her and Jasper. "We've been waiting for you."

"Um, I'm sorry?" Ally replied, unsure. "Edward caught me just as I was entering. I didn't even get a chance to grab lunch yet."

Five trays were pushed in her direction, all filled with different kinds of food and drinks. It also held an assortment of different fruits and snack-like options. For one person, it was a huge feast.

She blinked. "Uh, what's this?" she asked the siblings.

"Lunch," Jasper answered patiently.

"Yes, I see that. But aren't any of you going to eat?"

He and his siblings shared an amused glance, as if they were all laughing at some inside joke. "We have a… special diet," he answered. Pushing his tray of food closer, he encouraged, "Go on, darlin'. You should eat something. You're too tiny."

"Yeah," Emmett teased, a playful grin on his face. His arm was thrown over the back of Rosalie's chair. "I never thought I'd meet another girl as small as Alice." Rosalie smirked, clearly in agreement with her boyfriend.

Edward chuckled. "I never knew it was possible either."

Alice stuck her tongue out at them, though she did push her own tray closer to Ally. "You're all just jealous," she retorted. She winked conspiratorially at Ally. "Besides, this just means that we can share clothes. Right, Ally?"

Ally gave a small laugh. "Yeah, Alice, it does." Looking at her options, she chose Jasper's tray. It contained half a sandwich and a small bowl of soup. There was also a small salad in a separate bowl, with dressing on the side. The drink was some sort of juice she assumed was orange. "It must suck to have such limited food options, if you guys can't eat any of this." She waved a hand over the other trays.

The siblings shared another amused glance. Then, Jasper replied, "It's 'limiting,' like you said, but not as bad as you'd think. We just have to… _look_ in the right places to find what we need."

She nodded in understanding. Picking up a spoon, she tried the soup with a cautious slurp. Finding it tastier than she'd first thought, she ate a couple more spoonfuls before asking Alice, "Edward said you wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?"

Alice shot her brother a quizzical look, as if asking, _What is she talking about?_ Edward glared meaningfully at her then pointedly looked in Jasper's direction. Understanding dawned on her pixie-like features. All of this was done within nanoseconds, so Ally never noticed the silent conversation that had just taken place.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me sometime soon?"

Ally blinked. "Uh, sure, I'd love to," she answered. "But it'll have to wait, I'm sorry. It's just that me and Bella just moved here. We're still getting adjusted and settling in."

Alice pouted, genuinely upset. "Okay, I understand," she said. Then she perked up. "But we'll definitely plan something afterwards, right? It'll be so much fun to have someone else to shop with, besides Rosalie and Esme." She shot a quick look in Rosalie's direction, adding, "No offense, Rose."

Mentioned blonde flipped her hair over a shoulder, a nonchalant but still graceful movement. "None taken, Alice," she said, slightly stiff but thawing. She even gave Ally a small smile. "Where would you like to go shopping, Ally? There isn't much here in Forks."

Surprised but delighted to actually have a conversation with the only sibling who didn't seem to like her, Ally felt only a little awkward as she answered, "I haven't been back to Forks in a long time, but I remember that my mom would take me shopping in Port Angeles." She gave a small chuckle. "It's the only place I've really been to for that sort of thing."

"That's boring, Ally," Alice protested. She clapped her hands together once, the sound sharper than expected. "We'll have to change that, won't we, Rose?"

Rosalie let a devious smile appear on her beautiful face. "Definitely."

"Now I'm terrified," Ally mumbled under her breath, not knowing that the table's occupants could hear her clearly. "The guys will be coming with us, though, right? And we won't do anything crazy?"

Edward leaned forward. "You better define your definition of 'crazy' to Alice before she starts plotting," he advised, smirking in amusement.

"I draw the line at being thrown in jail." _Again_.

Alice protested, "Don't be so dramatic, Ally. I'd never let you end up in the slammer. I don't think it's very clean in there – you'd ruin your pretty clothes."

Sarcastically, Ally said, "Yes, because that's the only thing wrong with that picture, Alice."

Emmett nudged Jasper in the shoulder with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry. Jasper would bail you out if that happens."

The only mortal at the table gave said blonde male the puppy-dog eyes. "Would you, Jasper? Really?"

He didn't know how he mustered the strength, seeing as how he was drowning within her chocolate eyes, but Jasper gently laid a hand on her head. He soothingly rubbed it, liking how silky the strands were against his marble-hard skin.

"Of course, darlin'."

Ally beamed happily, and Jasper fought to stay upright. Her delicious scent had increased with her happiness, effectively intoxicating him. Sitting this close to her, his head was completely filled with her aroma. It clouded his brain, made him feel fuzzy almost. It definitely gave him a feeling of wanting – needing – to always be near Ally.

Edward stiffened. Leaning back in his seat, he tried to make the action casual, but Jasper could sense his emotions just as easily as the bronze-haired male could read his mind. It was a riot of feelings and sensations, none of which Edward could control.

So… It seemed as though it wasn't just Jasper that was affected by Ally's scent. Interesting. Also frustrating. What did it all mean? What was so different about Ally's scent compared to another mortal's?

Jasper supposed that was the million dollar question. One he was hoping Carlisle would be able to answer. Everything about Ally was maddening, yet fascinating. He wanted to know all of her secrets.

The petite brunette racing through his thoughts suddenly said, "I better find my cousin now. Bella is probably worried about me."

"Do you have to go now?" Alice asked, pouting. "You just got here."

Ally smiled. "Yeah, I should. Thank you for lunch. I'll pay you back." When she reached for her wallet, Jasper stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"There's no need for that, darlin'. We're the ones who kept you from getting lunch in the first place. The least we could do was feed you," he said, smiling with every ounce of Southern charm he could muster.

She melted on the inside, but good manners still had her saying, "Are you sure? I know it's only a school lunch, but…"

"Don't worry about it. I insist."

A blush heated her cheeks an attractive pink. Again, her scent seemed to burst from every pore of her body. Jasper caught Emmett leaning back in his chair this time, but Alice and Rosalie appeared unaffected. Huh. It seemed as though Ally's mysterious scent mostly affected males. Good to know.

"Thanks, Jasper," she whispered, effectively catching his attention away from his inner musings. "Anyway, I'll see all of you later. And thanks for letting me sit with you. This was fun."

"You can sit with us tomorrow," Alice eagerly offered. "You can sit with us every day."

Ally laughed. "Thanks, Alice. I'll keep that in mind."

"What class do you have next?" she asked, trying to distract the other brunette from leaving.

"Biology II."

Edward asked, his voice hiding the strain he felt, "With Mister Banner?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me, you have him, too, don't you?"

He gave a crooked smile as his only answer.

Ally shook her head. "This school is definitely smaller than what I'm used to," she muttered, mostly to herself. "I swear, this entire campus could fit in Marino High two – probably three – times."

"Would you like an escort to class?" Edward was giving Jasper a pointed look. "Jasper told us what happened this morning in the hallway. When he had to save you? He could walk with you." And Edward would feel better about Ally being alone. Emmett was right – she was tiny. Just a male mortal grabbing her too roughly could damage her.

Embarrassed by the reminder, Ally quickly shook her head. "No, no. There's no need for that. I'm sure that was just a one-time thing. Besides, I'll be walking with Bella, so it's not like I'll be alone in the hallways again." Standing, she grabbed her backpack. "I really should be going now. I'll see you in Biology, Edward. Bye, everyone."

With that, she walked away without a backwards glance. If she had, she would have seen five pairs of eyes glued to her petite form.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Meeting Bella's new 'friends' (a term Ally had to use loosely, because she wasn't sure what to label the group of people she found her cousin sitting with) was like a meet-and-greet with fans. Jessica and Angela were stunned to actually meet a celebrity, face-to-face, but their squealing and overall excitement was a bit contagious.

The guys on the other hand…

"Um, Mike, right? You really don't need to carry my books for me. They're really not that heavy."

"Don't worry about it, Ally. It's fine, I promise."

"Eric, you don't need to make me the newspaper's front page news. I'm not that special. I'm sure there are other things that should be reported. Like eating disorders… Or Speedo-padding on the boys' swim team."

"Nonsense, Ally. That pretty face of yours was meant to be on the covers of every newspaper and magazine. Don't worry about it – I got your back, baby."

"Really, Tyler. I don't need a tour around the school. Or town, for that matter. I've been around Forks before. I'm sure nothing has changed too much since the last time I've been here."

"It's no problem, Ally. We could make it a whole day thing. It'll be really fun, I swear. Just think of it – the two of us, walking around town, and me showing you everything it has to offer. It'll be the perfect first date."

Ally released a deep sigh as she turned her attention onto Bella, who looked like she wanted to laugh at the current situation. "They're not listening to anything I'm saying, are they?"

"Nope, doesn't look like it," Bella replied, amused.

The cousins – and their 'entourage' – were currently walking to their Biology classroom. Mike had the 'honor' of carrying Ally's books, though she protested the gesture, and walked on her free side because of that. Every so often, he'd shoot Eric and Tyler a smug look. Jessica would roll her eyes each time she caught him. Angela would softly giggle behind her hand, but didn't otherwise comment. It made Ally wish she'd taken Edward's offer of having Jasper escort her to class. The handsome blonde would have been able to diffuse the situation with his mere presence.

Arriving at the classroom, Ally and Bella were finally left alone as Jessica and the others went to take their seats at the lab tables. They pulled out their slips of papers for the teacher to sign.

"So, I didn't get a chance to ask how your morning went," Ally commented, gaze focused on something in her backpack. The running fan she passed blew her hair in her face. She absently pushed it back. "Well? Did it go okay? I noticed you didn't explode into a puddle of goo or anything."

"It was fine, I guess," Bella answered, distracted. Her gaze had zeroed in on a certain bronze-haired individual. Edward sat alone at the only lab table that didn't have two people. She had a sinking feeling that Ally would be assigned the available stool.

Suddenly, her hair blew into her face. She stiffened with surprise, her attention momentarily distracted. But her eyes still caught Edward's rather surprising reaction.

His eyes widened with alarm, and his hand instantly covered his mouth and nose. It was like he'd smelled something absolutely horrible and couldn't get away from it. Unfortunately, with class starting, he wouldn't be able to just stand up and leave.

Discreetly, Bella smelled her hair. Strawberry. There was nothing wrong, at least nothing that she could detect. So, what was Edward's problem? He hadn't reacted when Ally had passed the giant fan, but Bella's scent seemed to offend him. What was that about? It didn't make sense. Did he have something against strawberry-scented shampoo?

"There aren't enough seats for even pairings, I'm afraid," Mister Banner was explaining, pulling Bella away from her thoughts. "You two will have to share a lab table with another student." Needlessly, he glanced around the room. "Ah, the seat next to Mister Cullen is available. I hope you girls don't mind?"

Before Bella could say anything, Ally answered for them, "No, that's no problem, Mister Banner." She took their slips of paper from him, handing Bella hers. "Thank you."

The taller brunette had no choice but to follow Ally to their new seats. She kept her gaze down, not wanting to stare so openly at the bronze-haired teen. It was embarrassing enough that she caught him almost gagging at her scent. She didn't need to be humiliated anymore, thank you.

"Hey, Edward," Ally greeted, smiling. "Guess what? Bella and I are your new lab partners. Isn't that great?"

Edward focused all of his attention on Ally, completely ignoring Bella. He smiled, though it was strained at best. "Perfect," he all but gritted out between his teeth. He dropped his hand from his face to stiffly gesture to the stool next to him. "Why don't you sit down, Ally? There should be another stool on the other side of the table." The last was obviously meant for Bella, though he didn't actually address her in any way.

Geez, what was his problem, Bella mentally questioned but kept it to herself. Instead, she silently grabbed the stool from under the table and took her seat. Thankfully, the lab tables were decently spaced apart, so she wasn't anywhere close to bumping into the duo behind her. With her luck, she'd end up with something spilling down her back.

Again, Edward focused his entire attention onto Ally. "How was the walk to class?" he politely inquired. In small, discreet moves, he moved his chair closer to Ally. Said petite brunette didn't seem to notice, but Bella did. It caused a shock of irritation to shoot through her body. And jealousy.

But all she did was grit her teeth and look away. Obviously, Edward was interested in Ally, while he considered her a third wheel. An _unwanted_ third wheel. That was just fine with her. She was beginning to question what she ever saw in him.

Ally answered, "It was… weird. I think I should have taken you up on your offer of Jasper walking me to class." Shaking her head, she explained, "Mike, Eric, and Tyler were trying to be nice… I think. Mike carried my books, though he didn't need to. Eric wants to make me the front page news in the school's newspaper. And Tyler…" She shook her head again.

He shifted in his seat, feelings of protectiveness rearing its head. "What about Tyler?" he asked, coaxing her to complete her story. It was times like this he wished he could read her mind.

And, for that matter, he would love to be able to read her cousin's mind, too…

Damn, what was wrong with this family? He never had a problem reading Chief Swan's thoughts, but now he was faced with two girls related to him – one his own daughter! – and Edward couldn't even get a whisper of what they were thinking. Great. Just perfect.

He was broken from his thoughts when Ally released a deep sigh.

"He kept going on and on about taking me on a tour around the school and Forks. I told him that I'm sure not much has changed since the last time I was here, but it was like he couldn't hear me. None of the boys acted like they heard me."

"I'm sure things will be easier when you're not so… new," he tried to soothe.

Ally groaned. "I hope so, Edward. I really hope so."

Class started then, and he thanked every god he could think of. As much as he liked talking to Ally and getting to know her, he couldn't stand being in the same room as her cousin. Like Ally's, Bella's scent was intoxicating but in a different, much more dangerous way. He had never come across anything like it before. It was sweet, possibly the sweetest blood he'd ever encountered. He knew that if he'd come across this scent when he was younger, he wouldn't have hesitated; he'd have gone for the kill. Instinct would have taken over, and Isabella Swan would have ceased to exist.

Edward mentally groaned. This would be the longest hour of his existence…

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Ally watched with curious eyes as Edward bolted from his seat as soon as the bell rang, ending Biology. With only a small wave towards her, he left quickly before anyone else could stand from their stools.

"Well, that was weird," she commented, mostly to herself. She shrugged in the next instant, Edward's odd behavior no longer a concern. "I guess he really had to use the bathroom or something."

Bella sarcastically said, "Yeah, I'm sure that was his problem."

Ally raised a surprised brow. "Everything okay, Bella?" She hadn't noticed anything going on between her cousin and Edward, but Bella seemed unusually hostile at the moment. It wasn't like her cousin to dislike someone so strongly, especially since she and Edward hadn't exchanged one word. Unless that was the problem? But that didn't make sense.

In response, Bella shook her head. "Let's just head to gym."

"Okay. Sure thing."

Mike was suddenly standing next to Ally, a boyish grin on his face. "Did I hear you girls right? Did you say you have gym next?" he asked, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, we do," Bella answered.

"Cool. I have gym next too. I could walk you two there." His baby blue eyes were mainly focused on Ally as he said the last. "Hey, Ally, want me to carry your books again?"

Said petite brunette released a strained laugh. "Uh, no, Mike. You don't need to do either. I'm sure we'll do fine on our own." Seriously, what was with this guy and her books? Did he have some sort of fetish for them or something?

Mike didn't seem to hear her. Big surprise. "Don't worry about it, Ally. It's fine, I promise." With a wink that was meant to be charming, he scooped up her books and started making his way out of the classroom. "I'll wait for you two outside. Take your time."

When he was out of earshot, Ally gave her cousin a miserable look. "He didn't hear me at all, did he?" she whined.

Bella answered, "Nope, doesn't look like it."

"Do me a favor? If the coach makes us participate today, make sure you hit Mike with something. Okay?"

The taller brunette winced. "It's a guarantee that almost everyone will get hit by something if I'm playing. Including you, Ally," she said.

"I'll take my chances, Bella. As long as Mike gets hit first."

"Done."

_**LA*LA*LA**_

During physical education, Coach Clapp didn't make Ally and Bella dress up and participate. He did, however, find them uniforms to wear next time. Ally was disappointed. She was hoping Bella would be able to nail Mike in the back of his head with a ball or something. It would have been funny to see, at least for her.

Instead, the cousins were told to sit on the sidelines and observe the other students. It looked like volleyball would be the first activity they would be participating in, and Ally knew Bella was dreading it. Between the two of them, the taller brunette was less coordinated, to put it nicely. Ally, at least, was decent at sports. Not great, not bad, just decent.

At the end of gym, with Mike throwing a wink in her direction as he left to change into his regular clothes, Ally stood and grabbed her backpack. Bella did the same.

"We should go turn in our slips to the office," Ally said, wanting to leave before Mike or any of the other boys appeared. She cringed at the thought of being cornered by any of them, all clamoring to give her a ride back to Uncle Charlie's house. No, thank you. She'd rather walk.

Bella nodded in agreement, and the two left the gym without any trouble.

Ally came to a sudden stop before her nose could crash into the male chest that appeared unexpectedly in front of her. She blinked, startled, before glancing up. A smile broke out across her beautiful features.

"Jasper, hi. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

Jasper nodded politely in Bella's direction, then turned a charming smile onto Ally. "Hello, darlin'," he greeted smoothly. "I was just wondering if you needed an escort to your car?"

"We were actually on our way to the office." She glanced over a slim shoulder, checking to make sure they were still relatively alone. "You know what, though? I think I'll take you up on your offer. But we have to go now."

"Sure thing, darlin'. Lead the way." He gestured for the two young women to precede him down the hallway. When the trio started walking again, he said to Bella, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Jasper Hale. You're Bella Swan, right?"

Bella blinked in surprise. She'd been so sure that Jasper would just ignore her like Edward had in Biology. "Uh, yeah, that's right. It's nice to meet you, Jasper," she said.

He nodded once in acknowledgement. His hands were behind his back, and she got the impression that he had come from a military background. His pained expression from lunch was also gone, emphasizing just how handsome he actually was, especially close-up. His back was so straight and his voice had a certain level of authority to it. It was almost the opposite of Edward's velvety tones, more husky and mature.

"Likewise, ma'am."

Ah, there it was. Definitely military of some sort. Or he was just really well-mannered. Again, opposite of Edward.

But there was something that bothered Bella about Jasper. She watched as he would gently steer Ally down the hallway, making sure she didn't bump into anything or anyone. It also appeared as though he was keeping other male students away from the petite brunette, like she was a treasured object and he was her protector. Bella also noticed the way he spoke softly to her cousin, and his gaze was impossibly tender when he looked at her. In a way, it made sense. Ally was tiny compared to most people, Bella included. Protective instincts came naturally where Ally was concerned.

But why wasn't Jasper with Alice? It was one thing to be friends with another girl, maybe even be her big brother-figure, but Jasper treated Ally like they were the ones dating. He treated her the way a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend, his significant other.

What was going on here? Jessica had made it very clear that he and Alice were a couple. Didn't Ally know about that? Bella figured she must have some idea since she had eaten lunch with them. Unless no one told her, the Cullen/Hale siblings included? But that didn't make sense. Why wouldn't they? Emmett and Rosalie seemed to make it clear that they were dating. Why wouldn't Jasper and Alice?

Unless they didn't want Ally to know for whatever reason…

Head beginning to hurt, Bella took a deep breath to calm her frustration. She didn't even know why she was stressing over the possible situation. Her best guess? She didn't want Ally to end up heartbroken if she fell for Jasper and he wasn't available.

Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over Bella's senses. Her head stopped pounding and she felt better than she had all day. It was like she could finally breathe.

Breathing in the fresh air, she continued walking with Ally and Jasper. Her mood was lightened enough that she started a conversation with the blonde male, despite her aversion to new people and drawing attention to herself. Before she knew it, she was chuckling along with Ally as they got into a debate about who would survive Charlie's cooking if they left dinner up to him. From there, the conversation morphed into a discussion about what they would need to pick up from the market before they got home the next day.

Unknown to the two young women, Jasper smiled secretly as he listened to their chatter. He definitely preferred an atmosphere that wasn't clouded by frustration and stress.

And he definitely preferred being able to sense a person's emotions, not to mention the ability to tweak it to his liking, unlike a certain petite brunette…

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Jasper opened the office door for the two young women, his focus mainly on Ally and making sure none of the guys approached her. It was a bit overprotective, even for him, but he wanted Ally to be comfortable going to school and not having to worry if she needed to carry a can of pepper spray or not. School was supposed to be a safe environment for students to learn and grow, both mentally and physically, and to form new relationships with their peers and teachers.

And Jasper definitely wanted a relationship with Ally. A romantic one, preferably. He couldn't do that if she avoided coming to school due to overly hormonal boys or, worse, got a boyfriend who wasn't him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, it took the blonde vampire an extra second to realize that Bella had frozen in the doorway, her gaze fixed on something – or, in this case, some_one_ – who was also present in the warm office.

Jasper frowned. Edward was softly, insistently arguing with the receptionist, his hands tightly gripping the edge of the counter.

The nice woman, who helped the cousins that morning, quickly said, "Just a moment, dears," before returning her attention to the bronze-haired teen. "I'm sorry, Mister Cullen, but there's nothing open. You'll just have to stay in Biology."

_You're trying to switch out of Biology?_ Jasper silently asked, knowing his brother-figure would hear him clearly. _Why? What's going on, Edward?_

Edward stiffened, finally realizing he was no longer alone. In a tight voice, he told the receptionist, "I can see that nothing can be done. I'll just have to… endure it. Thank you." With a swift turn on his heel, he quickly exited the office without answering Jasper's question or paying any attention to Bella. Ally, however, was given a soft pat on her head. Then, he was gone.

Ally curiously watched as her new friend left without saying anything to her or even his brother. Where was he going? And he tried to switch out of Biology? Why?

She looked at Jasper for answers. "Is everything okay with Edward?" she asked, concerned. "He's been acting a little strange since Biology, but now he wants to be in another class? Did something happen?"

Jasper was still staring in the direction he'd seen Edward leave in. In a pensive voice, he answered, "I don't know, darlin'. But don't worry. I'll ask him when we get home."

Before she could respond, Bella abruptly turned around and left the office. But not before Ally caught the hurt expression painted on her face, as well as the anger and frustrated confusion.

What was going on?

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Edward slammed particularly hard on the brakes to his Volvo, coming to an almost screeching stop at the Cullen house. Dirt kicked up where the tires had tried to grip the ground.

"Geez, Edward, who kicked your puppy?" Emmett asked, climbing out of the silver vehicle. Jasper also exited from the backseat, not being able to take the negative emotions the bronze-haired vampire was exuding for another second.

Edward snapped, "Shut up, Emmett." Clearly, he wasn't in the mood for jokes nor did he have the patience.

Rosalie pulled up behind the boys in her red corvette, with Alice in the passenger seat. The purring engine shut off, and they exited gracefully without the usual stumbling humans did.

"What," the statuesque blonde asked, "was that, Edward?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, tousling the strands into disarray. "Nothing. I just… I need to get away for a while. To Alaska, or something."

Alice knowingly asked, "Does this involve Ally's cousin, Bella Swan?"

He gave his favorite sister a glare. "Obviously you know it does or you wouldn't be asking, Alice."

"True," she didn't bother to deny. "So, what has you all twisted up about her? Did she try to stab you with her pencil or something?"

"Look, can we talk about this inside?"

Alice softly frowned. "Fine, but we _are_ talking about this, Edward. You're not leaving without discussing why, especially since Carlisle isn't here yet." The head of their family – and coven – had been called at work. Explaining the situation was difficult, especially since not all of the pieces were clear. But Carlisle got the gist – he needed to get home. Now.

Without another word, the five siblings entered their expansive house. Esme greeted them at the door, her honey-brown eyes glazed with concern. It wasn't a giant leap as to why – she may be losing one of her 'children.'

They gathered in the living room, quiet. Jasper leaned against the far wall, not wanting to be ambushed by so many riled emotions. Alice was the only calm one but, then again, she would be the first to know how things turned out. Emmett was anxious, cracking his knuckles as if in preparation of a fight. Rosalie was annoyed, mostly with Bella for causing Edward's normally unshakable control to shatter, thus endangering their family. And Esme was worried about their family possibly breaking up, permanently.

Jasper gazed at the forest that surrounded the house. He'd love nothing more than to sneak out and find Ally. She wouldn't be hard to track; losing her would be the bigger challenge. Her calming presence – and delicious scent – would definitely help to improve his mood. Waiting until tomorrow to see her again would be difficult.

No one spoke or moved until the sound of an approaching car entered their sensitive ears. Esme stood quietly to open the door for her mate.

Not long afterwards, Carlisle walked into the living room, shedding his coat and placing his briefcase onto the nearest couch.

He gave his gathered family a swift sweep, pausing when his honey-brown eyes landed on Jasper and then Edward.

"How was school today?" he asked, deciding to get to the reason he'd had to leave the hospital early. It was better to get everything out in the open.

Alice gracefully hopped up from her seat, a wide smile on her pixie-like features. "We found the one meant for Jasper – the mysterious brunette from my vision," she chirped, her tinkling voice like wind chimes to their sensitive hearing.

Carlisle smiled, always pleased to see another family member finding their place in the world, especially when it came to finding their true mate. He was a strong believer in family, but having that special someone to share your life with was an even greater experience.

"So I've heard. Ally Dawson, yes? She's the police chief's niece, I heard."

"She's so much more than that, Carlisle," Alice said, gearing up for another round of raving about her new friend – and future sister. "She's a popular singer-songwriter from Miami. And her fashion sense is on par with mine! Isn't that wonderful?"

Quietly, Rosalie added, "Alice and I are already planning to go shopping with her."

"But she's a tiny thing," Emmett chuckled. "Like, Alice-tiny. Jasper is gonna have to work hard not to accidentally hurt her. You know, at least until she's transformed into one of us."

"And once she is," Edward broke in, his foul mood placed on the backburner for now, "I think you should challenge her to an arm-wrestling match, Em. It would be amusing to see a tiny girl like her beat you in a match of strengths."

In response, the muscular vampire punched one fist into the palm of his other hand, a grin spread across his face.

"There's no way she can beat me," he boasted, always up for a challenge. Or a fight. "You're on, Edward."

Esme shook her head at her sons' banter. She turned her attention onto the silent son who remained. "What about you, Jasper?" she asked. "What do you think of Ally? Is she a perfect fit for you?"

Said blonde vampire turned his attention away from the outside to look at his mother-figure. He let a small smile grace his face.

"Yes. Ally is definitely special. I feel… calm when I'm around her."

Carlisle nodded approvingly. "That's excellent, Jasper. Control is important if we want to keep appearing human," he said.

"It's more than that, though." Jasper paused, getting his thoughts in order. "When I'm around her, I don't feel any of the usual bloodlust that should be there. I don't feel the constant hunger that's waiting to burst out. Ally's scent… It affects me."

Edward put in, "He's not the only one who feels it, Carlisle. I've felt it, too, since the moment I first made contact with her. And I think it affects the male population, in general."

The blonde doctor frowned, contemplating the situation.

"Well, if she gives Jasper a sense of control over his hunger for human blood, I don't see why the two can't be around each other more," he finally said, then added, "However, I am intrigued about her scent affecting other males, especially our kind, it seems." He gave Emmett a considering look. "Have you been exposed to the 'affect' Jasper and Edward mentioned?"

Emmett answered bluntly, "Yeah, at lunch. I almost leaped across the table to get closer to her, like some kind of compulsion. It was weird."

"I smelled the increase in her scent at lunch, too," Rosalie said, curious. "But all I smelled was something like expensive perfume – the kind you can find in Paris."

"The _really good_, expensive kind," Alice added, nodding in agreement with her sister's words. "It was the same thing I smelled when she walked into our English class."

"Interesting," Carlisle muttered. "I need to look up some theories I have, but tell me everything you can about Ally's scent, like how it affected you and when, and anything else that seemed different about her compared to other mortals."

_**LA*LA*LA**_

Less than an hour later, Carlisle had made a list of the traits Jasper, Edward, and the others had compiled together. Esme stood behind her mate, curious and intrigued about the newest addition that would be joining their family. Soon, she hoped; she was eager to meet Ally. The more she learned about the petite brunette, the more interested Esme became.

Carlisle summed up, "So, Ally's scent seems to mostly affect the male population; although, it seems to be most effective on unattached males, like Jasper and Edward, which would explain why Emmett only reacted when her scent increased due to a positive incentive.

"Her voice also draws people in – raises their protective instincts, at least, towards her. The sound seems to also put people at ease, calm them down. It's not unlike Jasper's empathic abilities, except Ally puts her listeners into a state of instant relaxation and serenity rather than completely controlling how the individual feels."

Edward muttered, "Almost like luring a person into a false sense of security."

He considered that, then nodded. "A lure is a good description of what Ally seems capable of doing," he agreed. "She is also able to protect herself from your mindreading, Jasper's ability to sense and manipulate emotions, and Alice's visions. That's an interesting component."

"Just makes things frustrating," Jasper muttered this time, arms crossed over his chest. His honey-brown eyes were once more locked outside, on the forest. "Her scent also doesn't affect females the way it does males. What do you make of everything we've told you? Have you come across anything like this before, Carlisle?"

The head of the coven was silent for a second, but it was Edward who answered.

With an incredulous look directed at Carlisle, the bronze-haired mind reader said, "A siren? You think Ally has siren-like abilities? That's insane."

"Because believing in vampires is so much more realistic," Emmett sarcastically said, smirking.

"Touché."

Carlisle explained his reasoning, "I don't know what else to call it. Ally 'lures' males to her, especially unattached ones. If she could even tempt a committed one with just a burst of her scent increasing, she could have virtually anyone within the palm of her hand. If Emmett didn't have the control he did, thanks to years of practice, I'm almost positive he would have been just as affected by her as you and Jasper. The way her voice also affects people is another indication that she may have siren-like attributes."

"And how do you explain the fact that she can block the others from using their abilities on her?" Rosalie asked.

"Perhaps the little one has a natural barrier that keeps out those types of invasions. Like how certain blood cells attack a virus in a mortal; in this case, Ally's 'cells' are making sure she stays safe from any 'outside' influence."

Emmett shrugged his wide shoulders. "Makes sense, I guess." It wasn't an uncommon trait in mortals. For example, a hypnotist couldn't hypnotize every single person they come across; sometimes, the brain has a natural shield that blocks the power of suggestion. Ally's 'shield' was just a bit more powerful.

"Regardless," Carlisle said now, "I can only guess and theorize what Ally's abilities mean until I can do a more thorough examination. For now, we'll go on the assumption that she has siren-like abilities and a protected mind from 'outside' influence."

Emmett sent a teasing grin Jasper's way. "Looks like you'll have your work cut out for you, Jaz. Boys will be sniffing around Ally for the rest of your existence, no matter what you do."

Jasper let a smirk twitch his lips upward. "She's worth it," was all he said.

Esme helpfully put in, "And she'll be a part of this family, which means we'll all help with watching out for her."

"Sounds good to me," the muscled vampire said, excitement beginning to color his voice. "I'm up for a good brawl. Just let me know when and where, alright, Jaz?"

His Southern accent was thick as the blonde male replied, "Sure thing, Em." He had a lot to think about, especially with the new possibilities involving Ally. His intended mate. His intended mate, with siren-like abilities and a shielded mind. Things just got more than interesting.

Alice decided to bring up another subject that needed to be discussed. "Edward wants to leave for Alaska," she announced, the words dropping like a bomb in the room. With the silence that followed, one might as well have.

Carlisle frowned at his bronze-haired son. "Why, Edward? The school year is almost over, and you're only a junior. We still have another few years here, at least."

Edward shot a glare at Alice, but quickly turned his attention onto his creator. "I just can't stay with Ally's cousin in town," he said. "I caught her scent during school. Carlisle, I would have attacked and drained her of every drop of blood she had, right there, if I was just _slightly_ younger and less in control." Self-disgust tinged his words towards the end, and his facial features showed how revolting he found himself in that moment.

"But you didn't do that," Carlisle softly, soothingly, said. "You found the will to stop yourself, Edward. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Edward hopped up to his feet, agitated and angry. "You don't understand," he exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. "I wanted to sink my teeth into her, damn the consequences. I've never wanted a person's blood as much as hers before."

"I see. And this is Ally's cousin, right? Isabella Swan, the police chief's daughter?" When Carlisle's questions were confirmed with a single nod, he continued. "It would seem we have a problem, then. Ally's and Bella's situation is the difference in scents."

Edward chuckled darkly. "You have no idea. I wouldn't mind befriending one, but that 'one' comes with a cousin who I would love to drain dry. Just perfect."

Emmett commented, "It could be worse – You could want to drain _both_ of them."

"That's true," he had no choice but to concede. He looked at his father-figure. "What should I do, Carlisle? I don't know if I can stand being around _her_…" He couldn't bear to say her name, let alone think it. What if he slipped and she ended up dead, in his arms? He hadn't slipped in a long time; what made her so different? Even compared to Ally?

Which reminded him… "I also can't read _her_ mind."

Carlisle looked intrigued. "What about Jasper's and Alice's abilities?" he asked, looking at the two mentioned vampires. They both nodded, indicating that yes, their powers worked. "I see. Her mind must also be naturally blocked from 'outside' influences, just not as advanced as Ally's. What would you like to do, Edward? Bella's blood strongly affects you, and not in a good way. The decision is yours."

Edward sat as still as a statue, contemplating his options. Finally, he announced, "I'm going to Alaska. Alone."


	4. Week of Absence

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter 1 – Thank you!**

"Living Addiction"

_Chapter 4: Week of Absence_

**Main Pairings**: Ally/Jasper; Bella/Edward

**Author's Note**: Ally's outfit for the second day of school is posted on my profile – Check it out!

_*To SakuraSpark: Thank you for being the first reviewer! (: your words meant a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_**LA*LA*LA**_

After Ally thanked Jasper for walking them to the truck, she watched as Bella started the engine without a word and started driving away from the school. She knew better than to ask what was wrong – it wasn't exactly hard to figure out.

Despite not exchanging one word – as far as Ally knew – Bella and Edward seemed to hate each other.

_Okay, maybe 'hate' is too strong_, the petite brunette corrected, still watching her cousin with a concerned gaze, _'Strong dislike' sounds better_.

But why? Ally supposed that was the million dollar question. After all, it was their first day, and Edward had just met both cousins. Yet his reaction to Bella was worse? What did that mean?

And Bella… This was the first time Ally had ever seen the taller brunette react so negatively to a person's feelings about her. Normally, Bella hated attention, therefore, didn't care what people thought of her as long as they left her alone. She had always been the type to suffer in silence, Ally remembered.

So, why was Edward different? Why did Bella suddenly care about what he thought of her? Sure, the guy was good-looking – Ally wasn't blind – but neither Edward nor Bella knew anything about each other – again, as far as Ally knew. Both didn't have the right to judge the other from first glance.

Mentally sighing, Ally knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night if she didn't ask her cousin what was going on. It was unnatural for two people to act so strangely to each other's presence. Besides, Ally liked Edward; he'd be a great friend.

And he had a very handsome older brother…

"Okay, Bella, will you tell me what's going on with you and Edward?"

Bella gave such a start that the truck jerked into the other lane. Ally let out a tiny yelp of alarm, quickly grabbing the steering wheel to yank the red vehicle onto the correct side. Thankfully, there were no other cars, which meant Uncle Charlie wouldn't find out. Good. That was the last thing either cousin needed.

"Geezus, Bella, do you want us to crash?" Ally reprimanded, heart still pounding within her chest cavity. She placed a hand over the frantic organ. "If you were too upset to drive, you should have let me."

Bella pulled into the shoulder of the road, hands shaking just the slightest bit. "You're right," she quietly said, apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ally. I guess I just needed a distraction, but this wasn't the right one. I should know better than that. I'm really sorry."

Ally unbuckled her seatbelt. "It's alright. We're just lucky nobody saw that. Now, come on. We're switching drivers for the rest of the drive."

After they exchanged positions, Ally checked for cars before they were once more on their way home. Funny, she already considered Uncle Charlie's house her home. She wondered if Bella would ever feel the same way. It was too soon to tell.

"Okay," she started, instead of continuing her train of thought, "now you have no choice but to tell me about what's going on with you and Edward. Talk."

Like a dam bursting, the other brunette immediately said, "I'm almost positive he hates me, but I have no idea why. I haven't even said one word to the guy! I mean, I thought he was attractive in the cafeteria, but now I'm wondering what I ever saw in him." She took a deep breath before continuing, unable to stop. "It was like I didn't exist during Biology. He barely even looked at me and, I swear, when he did, it was to glare, with those coal-black, hate-filled eyes of his. Seriously, what is that guy's problem? I'm planning on confronting him tomorrow to demand some answers."

Surprised, Ally blinked at all of the information Bella had just handed to her. Swiftly, she glanced at her cousin, who was panting from talking so fast, before quickly looking at the road once more.

"Where…" she paused, "Where did _that_ come from?"

"I don't know," the other young woman answered, sounding frazzled and shocked. "It just came out, like I was under some sort of… _compulsion_ or something." Her hand was noticeably trembling as she used it to push some hair behind an ear. "That was… I don't know _what_ that was, Ally."

The house was coming into view. Ally nibbled on her bottom lip, a bit frightened about what had just occurred. Had… Had _she_ done that? Bella said she'd felt 'compelled' to talk, and Ally had been the one to demand she do so. But, how could that be? It wasn't like Ally had any powers or something…

Did she?

Thinking about the unnatural attention she'd been receiving – from males, in particular – and any other weird instances that happened within recent memory, Ally counted back from the moment she first noticed it happening.

She sucked in a sharp breath. Hands tightened on the steering wheel until the knuckles turned bone-white.

No. No, that had to be a coincidence. There was nothing wrong with her. There was just no way she could _control_ people, let alone _tempt_ them with her mere presence. That was ridiculous, not to mention self-centered. Guys fawned over famous _female_ celebrities all the time. What made Ally any different? She bet they would react the same way if someone like Megan Fox suddenly moved to Forks.

Yeah, there was nothing to worry about. She wasn't special and she wasn't 'magical' by any means.

It would be like admitting that vampires and werewolves were real. Completely improbable and completely _impossible_. Things like that just didn't exist.

"Maybe, unconsciously, you wanted to talk about it with someone, but you didn't realize it until now," Ally finally said, trying to soothe Bella. Heck, she was still trying to convince _herself_ that everything was fine. Was it?

Bella released a deep sigh, her shoulders relaxing. A small smile even twitched the corners of her lips. "You might be right, Ally," she said. "I do feel a bit better about today. I guess I just freaked myself out for no reason, and probably you too. Sorry."

"Sure, don't worry about it." But her thoughts were racing. What she said made sense, but, at the same time, it didn't. Her cousin may like to suffer in silence, but she didn't blurt her thoughts out like that either. It wasn't… Bella.

Parking in the driveway, Ally was only vaguely aware of Bella climbing out. She did, too, in a daze and a little scared.

What was going on? Was there even something to worry about?

_**LA*LA*LA**_

By dinner time, Ally had decided not to worry about anything being possibly wrong with her, and she and Bella drove to the only diner in Forks to meet Charlie for dinner. She had other things to occupy her mind, more important things, like catching up on schoolwork and wondering about her music career.

_Speaking of_… Ally thought, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Checking through her new messages, she found the one she'd been expecting for a while now. Ronny Ramone had been doing his best to keep her in Miami, even offering more money, extending her contract, and accepting tour dates in Europe.

However, Ally had made it clear that she wanted to focus on a new part of her life, one that may not involve making music. Ronny had respected her request – to a point. He still wanted to keep her on his label, still wanted her to perform and make him richer. She got it. She understood.

But that didn't mean she couldn't make it very difficult for him.

Opening the message, she read:

_Let me get right to the point – Ally, you need to come back to Miami. Your career is at its peak, and this is the perfect time to record a new album with all new material. Your fans would love to hear from you, see you. Think about it and get back to me ASAP_.

Sighing, the petite brunette decided to respond later. She didn't know what she would say, exactly, but maybe getting back into the studio would be a good thing. Ramone Records had a base-of-operations in Seattle, so it wasn't like she was completely cut off from the industry. Just distanced herself.

"Um, is everything okay with you, Ally?" Bella asked, catching her attention.

Ally took in their surroundings, realizing that they were parked at the diner. She blinked, then looked at her cousin, who sat in the driver's seat, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh. Yeah. Everything's fine. I was just reading a message from Ronny, my record producer," she answered, trying to be nonchalant. It wasn't like she could blurt out that she was quitting music for good; for one thing, it wasn't exactly true. She was indecisive.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

Ally waved a dismissive hand. "You know, the usual. He wants me to move back to Miami to make another album, but I told him that I could always drive to Seattle if I really needed to record anything."

For a second, it appeared as though the other brunette was going to ask something, but thought better of it. Ally was relieved. Another trait that Bella got from her father: She didn't hover either.

Instead, Bella shrugged and opened her door to climb out. "I'm sure everything will work itself out," she said. "Like you said, you can always head down to Seattle to record songs and stuff. Just do it when you feel ready."

"Exactly."

Hopping down from the truck, Ally met Bella at the diner's entrance and both entered to a blast of warm air that was tinged with the smell of cooking meat and fish. Charlie was easy to locate; he'd sat at the same corner table for as long as either young woman could remember.

"Hey, girls," Charlie greeted, putting down a police report he'd been reading. After Ally and Bella returned the greeting and took their seats, he asked, "How was your first day of school?"

Bella shrugged. "It was fine," she semi-lied. Her facial features pinched just the slightest bit, no doubt thinking about the Edward Cullen-incident.

Ally answered, "It was like any other first day for a transfer student, Uncle Charlie." Technically, that wasn't a lie. She and Bella had been treated like new toys, shiny and very desirable. There were even a few moments where they were fought over.

And then Jasper Hale blew into Ally's life, disrupting it in a way that she never imagined happening. And it was only the first day.

Yeah, that about summed up everything.

"Good, good," Charlie said, nodding in satisfaction.

It wasn't long before the waitress stopped by to take their orders. She was a pretty African American woman, with short, dark curly hair. She had a wide, welcoming smile, and a pleasant personality that made her a pro at her job of dealing with customers. She was also old enough to remember Bella and Ally as children, though she didn't look a day over thirty.

While they waited for their food and drinks, Ally pulled out her cell phone again, planning to see if she got anymore messages. Ronny had a habit of sending about three a day since she'd informed him about her move and change in career. However, what she found was shocking.

_Jimmy Starr_.

What did he want? Ally had lost all contact with the man after he had decided to suspend Austin from recording and performing with Starr Records. She had a personal policy about _not_ being on speaking terms with people who stood in the way of love and one's dreams. Ordering Austin to break up with her so that Jimmy could earn more sales? Yeah, she would rather chew on nails than speak to Jimmy Starr ever again.

The man probably had no idea how much he absolutely devastated Austin, either, in those first few days…

Absently, she rubbed the area right above her heart.

Hitting the delete button, Ally got rid of the message. She didn't need to think about her old life anymore. She had moved on. Moved to a different state and everything, leaving the memories behind. No turning back.

Small talk was a little stilted, but Ally asked Charlie how work was. He answered, and the conversation came easier, bit by bit. She was glad that progress was being made, but she wished more could be said about Charlie and Bella's relationship as father and daughter. They acted almost like they were strangers. But some progress was better than none, so Ally would take whatever win she could.

The waitress came back with their food, laying out the plates with practiced ease. She smiled as she gazed warmly at Bella and Ally. "And we have your guys' favorite for dessert," she announced, "berry cobbler. Remember?"

Bella appeared uncomfortable, but Ally smiled widely and nodded. "I definitely remember that," she said, letting out a small laugh. "And it still sounds amazing. Thank you."

"Sure thing." The older woman winked conspiratorially. "Chief Swan, here, still gets it every week on Thursday, like clockwork."

In response, Charlie ducked his head, concentrating with more intensity than needed on the ketchup bottle. Bella appeared more uncomfortable. And Ally grinned, amused.

Suddenly, an older man came up behind the waitress to grin at the sitting trio. "Do you girls remember me?" he asked. "Old Waylon? I was Santa one year?"

The waitress snorted. "Even if they did, I'm sure they wouldn't want to, ol'butt crack Santa."

Unable to stop himself, Charlie chuckled. Bella even cracked a small smile, and Ally softly giggled.

"It's nice seeing you again," Bella offered, feeling awkward. This was another reason why she didn't like Forks – everyone knew everyone. Whatever happened to being another anonymous face in the crowd? In a small town like Forks, that was clearly impossible.

Waylon grinned. "It's nice seeing you girls here again," he returned. Then the waitress pushed him to follow her, ordering the older man to leave the trio alone to eat in peace. Although he playfully grumbled, he did as he was told.

"It's nice to see old Waylon, out and about," Charlie commented when the two were out of earshot. "He mostly stays with his boat or is out fishing. He's a good man."

Ally said, "I remember you took us fishing with him one time. He fell into the water while trying to reel in a fish!"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, he did." Changing the subject, he lightly asked, "So, did you two make any friends today?"

From the corner of her eye, Ally saw Bella stiffen in her seat. Definitely thinking about Edward Cullen again. The petite brunette decided to answer first.

"I got to meet some of the people Bella shares classes with during lunch. We all have Biology together, and most of them also have physical education with us too. Their names were Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. Everyone seems very nice." _Though the guys should pay more attention when I say something_.

Charlie nodded, obviously recognizing the names. "Must be Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley. They're nice kids – nice parents, too. I know that Newton boy's dad pretty well. He owns a sporting goods store. Makes a good living, especially with the backpackers who pass through here." Suddenly, Charlie's gaze sharpened on Ally. "And what about you, Ally? I noticed you said that these kids were in Bella's classes."

Did she really have to answer him in front of Bella? Ally knew enough about Bella's problem with Edward, so she didn't need to bring attention to that particular subject, not even indirectly. However, she didn't want to lie to Charlie either. He was just curious – and probably worried, wondering if she was fitting in okay.

"Um," she said, searching for the right thing to say. But she didn't need to. Bella surprised her by asking a question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?"

Charlie seemed surprised, but his attention was momentarily diverted. He sat back in his seat as he answered, "You mean Doctor Cullen's family? Carlisle Cullen is a brilliant surgeon, and we're very lucky that his wife likes small-town life. He could definitely make a lot more money in a big city like Seattle, but she likes it here." Brows furrowed in thought, he added, "They have nice kids, too. They don't cause any trouble. Actually, the entire family mostly keeps to themselves. Why? Did you meet them at school?"

Ally answered, "I did. I have at least one of them in every class, except physical education. Like you said, Uncle Charlie, they're very nice. They made me feel very welcomed."

"Well, that's good. When they first arrived, I had my doubts, especially with that really big one – Emmett or something? – but they're all well-behaved and polite, unlike some of the other teens running around." Towards the end, Charlie was grumbling and practically stabbing his steak with his fork. Just as suddenly, his mood shifted and he smiled. "They're also a bunch of good-looking kids, but you should see the doctor. It's a good thing he's happily married, because most of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating with him around."

Ally gave a small laugh. If the Cullen patriarch's looks were anything like his adopted children, she had zero doubts about Charlie's words. It made her curious about the doctor – and his wife – but not enough to willingly enter a hospital.

If she had it her way, she'd never enter one again. Ever.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

That night, Ally was lying on her stomach, in bed, doing her homework. Her pencil easily scratched across paper as she filled in an answer to a question in her textbook. Easy. If things continued at the steady pace she worked out, she'd be caught up in no time. In the background, she could vaguely hear Bella talking to her mother on the phone. Ally couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like they were catching up. Renee must have threatened to call Charlie if Bella didn't call her soon.

_Knock, knock_.

Ally looked up, frowning softly. The last time she'd seen Charlie, he'd been watching another game in the living room. And Bella was obviously still on the phone. So, where had that noise come from? It didn't sound like someone knocking on wood.

_Knock, knock_.

Sitting up now, Ally slowly got to her feet as she faced the only window in the room. "Is someone there?" she asked quietly, feeling foolish for talking to herself. If it was a serial killer, what did she expect him to do? Answer her, like "yeah, I'm outside. Open your window for me"? That would be ridiculous.

"It's Jasper, darlin'," his already-familiar deep voice whispered just loud enough for Ally to hear. "Open your window."

Before she realized she was moving, the petite brunette was grasping the window to open it, pushing the curtains aside. "Jasper?" she whispered, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

She stepped back quickly when his head popped into her room. His hands easily grasped the windowsill to pull his body the rest of the way inside without any problem. It almost appeared too easy, actually. When he stood at his full height – at least six-feet even – he gave her a smile filled with Southern charm.

"I missed you," he simply said.

Ally gave a delicate snort of amusement mixed with exasperation. "Yeah, that's cute," she said, "I'm going to miss you too, you know, when my Uncle Charlie comes up here and finds you in my room. You do know he's the police chief, right? That means he owns at least one gun. To shoot you with."

Jasper mentally chuckled at the thought. Like guns could hurt his kind. But it wasn't like he could say that to Ally. Not yet, at least. He was just surprised she wasn't more freaked out by his being there, in her bedroom. Then again, he wanted to be in her presence, not get kicked back out of her window. No doubt Emmett would get a good laugh.

"Don't worry, darlin'," he soothed. "Your uncle won't know I was ever here." With his exceptional hearing, he would be able to tell where Charlie was at all times. If the police chief came anywhere near Ally's room with the intent to check on her, Jasper would know before even Ally did.

The petite brunette didn't look convinced, but she sighed and dropped the matter. Crossing her arms, she raised a brow at the blonde male in front of her.

"So, why are you really here? How did you even get up here? This is the second floor." Her chocolate eyes were beginning to sparkle with suspicion, and Jasper quickly gave the only reasonable answer.

He folded his hands behind his back, straightening his posture like he was back in the military. However, unlike the military, a smirk curved his lips. "I climbed the tree right outside your window. It comes all the way up to your room." That wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't like a fall from a fairly tall tree would injure him. If anything, _he'd_ be the one to injure _it_.

Surprised, Ally blinked owlishly. "Seriously?" she asked, "It does?" As if to prove his words false, she glanced outside to examine the tree herself. "Well, what do you know? It does."

Amused, Jasper teased, "Did you doubt me, darlin'? I would never lie to you." Hide his true nature, yes, but that was for a good reason.

"It's not that I doubted you, exactly," she slowly said, still staring at the tree. "I was just wondering how easy it would be for someone else to climb the tree and get inside…" The thought made her shudder. Jasper had made it look so easy, too.

Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, he pulled her closer until she was staring directly into his honey-brown eyes. The seriousness she could see within made her suck in a sharp breath. Her heart stilled.

"I would never let anything bad happen to you, Ally," he promised – swore – solemnly, his expression fierce enough to send a shiver of fear down her spine. But his grip was gentle, nonthreatening. He meant every word he said. And Ally didn't doubt that Jasper Hale knew how to handle himself in a fight. It wasn't something a person would see but instinctively know.

Eyes still connected, honey-brown and chocolate clashing together, Ally whispered, "Why? We just met today…"

Jasper shook his head, reluctantly releasing her. He couldn't tell her everything, not yet. She wasn't ready. Instead, he gave her a half-truth.

"I don't know, but I feel this… _connection_ with you. Like we were meant to meet each other. Have you ever felt that way about someone?"

Ally suddenly looked sad. Heartbroken. One hand rose, rubbing the area right above her heart.

Softly, like a breeze, she whispered, "I did. Once. I didn't realize it at first, but after some time had passed… I knew it was meant to be." _We_ were meant to be, she silently added.

Jasper had to wonder who the lucky mortal was and why he wasn't with Ally right that moment. When Jasper won her heart, he'd never let her go. Not without a fight. For now, however, he knew it was time to go. He had made his intentions clear: He wanted a closer relationship with Ally. Now, he would have to wait and see how she would respond.

Sitting half-in, half-out, on the windowsill, the blonde vampire gave the petite brunette a solemn look. Her arms were hugged around her waist, like it was the only thing keeping her from shattering. Someday soon, he hoped his arms could replace hers.

"One day, darlin', will you tell me about him?"

Ally gave a shaky smile and nod. "One day, Jasper," she softly promised. "One day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darlin'." With that, Jasper disappeared into the inky darkness. When he was safely within the surrounding forest, he turned around to have one last glance of Ally. She was still standing near her window, her gaze far away, but her hand had stopped rubbing her chest. It broke his heart to see her so sad, so forlorn. Ally should always wear a smile.

"One day," he whispered to himself. Then he turned and started running back home.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

The next morning, Ally dressed for school with a little more care. After Jasper's visit, she had been tempted to cry herself to sleep, but resisted with every fiber of her being. She'd already shed too many tears; she didn't need – _couldn't_ – do that anymore. She'd made a promise, one that wasn't just to herself, but for _him_.

She could do this. She could live her life like _he_ wanted her to live it. Not broken. No more tears. No crying. _Whole_. She could do this.

In the bathroom, she carefully applied her makeup. She thought of it as war paint. A mask. If she cried, she would ruin it. Ruin her camouflage that everything was fine. She couldn't let 'the enemy' know anything was wrong. That wasn't part of the plan.

Makeup perfect without a single smudge, Ally exited the bathroom to take her toiletries back to her room and to pick up her backpack. She could smell breakfast coming from the kitchen/dining room; it was Bella's turn to cook the meals. She was silently thankful. Ally didn't think she had the strength to do more than the bare essentials that morning.

Breakfast was a mostly silent affair, the trio fine with the quiet. There wasn't the first day pressure to worry about; it was just three people eating together, like a normal family. Ally had always known that having Bella and Uncle Charlie as 'roommates' would be easy. They didn't need a lot to make them happy; they were, in essence, simple creatures with simple desires.

Charlie was the first to leave, saying a gruff, "Have fun at school," before walking out the front door with his gun belt in one hand. It reminded Ally of when she and Bella were smaller. Charlie used to immediately unload his service weapon as soon as he entered the house, most likely afraid one of them (probably Bella) would accidentally shoot themselves or each other.

Now, it just reminded Ally of the fact that Jasper – _a teenaged male_ – had snuck into her bedroom last night via window. With Uncle Charlie – _the police chief_ – right downstairs. With said loaded gun, ready to use at a moment's notice.

_I definitely need to talk to Jasper about sneaking into my room_…

But he wasn't the only Cullen/Hale sibling that was going to get 'talked to'. Ally's chocolate eyes trailed to her cousin, who was starting to clear the table of dishes. The way Bella's lips were pursed was the only indication that Ally needed to know.

The taller brunette was planning on confronting one Edward Cullen.

That would be an interesting conversation. Ally wondered if Edward would even allow Bella to get close enough to him. She got the impression that he was good at evading questions. Almost like he knew what someone was about to say.

After the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, the cousins silently left the house with their school supplies. Bella climbed into the front seat, while Ally did the same on the passenger's side. Then, the two were off to Forks High for their second day of (possible) hell.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

The student parking lot was almost depressingly empty by the time they arrived. Obviously, they were one of the first to get there. In fact, Ally thought all of the cars belonged to the teachers and other staff members.

Sighing deeply, she pulled out her cell phone to listen to music. Bella did the same, wordlessly, except she used an iPod and stood by the front of the truck. Ally was positive it was because she was keeping an eye out for Edward. Her cousin could be a bit hardheaded when the time called for it. It was another trait from Charlie. Bella was more her father's daughter than she realized.

Leaning her head back, Ally let the music consume her senses. It was classical, and her fingers unconsciously played the keys of the piano. It made her wish for an actual piano to play, her love of music free to roam and explore from its self-imposed prison. It was like being locked in the darkness for so long and finally feeling the sun on her face.

Before she knew it, the sound of cars parking and students milling around caught Ally's attention. Opening her eyes, she saw Tyler's van not too far away, the side door open. Mike and the others were gathering there, a before-school hang out spot. Ally gave a small wave when they saw her and Bella.

Turning off Mozart, the petite brunette climbed out of the truck to stand by Bella. Her earphones were still on, her gaze completely focused on the entrance to the lot. Her lips were pursed even tighter together, a white line across her already-pale facial features.

"Um, Bella," Ally asked, a little cautious, "do you want to wait by Mike and the others?"

Bella finally tore her constant vigil away to look at Ally. She shrugged, but didn't otherwise move. "You go ahead, Ally. I'm fine right here," she answered.

Ally scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah," she drawled, "I'm not going over there, alone. I'd rather wait right here with you than deal with Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Who knows what they'll do."

At that, the taller brunette couldn't stop the small, amused smile that twitched her lips upward. In response, Ally playfully wrinkled her nose.

School was scheduled to start in less than ten minutes when Rosalie's sporty corvette finally pulled into the student parking lot. Behind the red luxury vehicle, a Jeep was expertly maneuvered into the space next to it. Emmett was standing where the roof was supposed to be, though nothing about the big Jeep was considered 'normal.' It was molded to be every teenaged boy's dream car, from the big headlights that had been installed on top, to the giant tires built for the rough mountain terrain. All in all, very masculine next to Rosalie's little corvette.

Ally raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what happened to the Volvo?"

Of course, she didn't expect an answer… Until only Emmett and Jasper hopped out of the Jeep. Rosalie and Alice met the other two at the back of her car. Edward was noticeably absent from their normal five-some.

"Oh, I see," she mumbled, curious.

It was clear from Bella's expression that she was disappointed. However, her eyes narrowed in annoyance and, with a swift turn on her heel, she walked away toward Mike and the others. It left Ally alone, but not for long.

Jasper approached, eyes darting to see who was watching (which was everyone present), with Alice happily skipping a couple of feet behind him. Unlike her blonde brother, she was grinning and almost giddy about something. What, Ally could only assume.

"Good morning, Ally," Alice chirped, her tinkling voice like music on the breeze. "How was your night?" The underlining tone made it obvious she knew, exactly, how Ally's night had been. Namely, her nighttime visitor.

Ally shot a horrified glance at Jasper. In response, an easy smile appeared on his handsome face and he shrugged.

"Darlin', keeping things from Alice is next to impossible. You should learn to accept that now rather than later." The fact that Alice couldn't see Ally in her visions was inconsequential; the pixie-like vampire could just 'follow' the people she knew would be near.

Faintly, Ally said, "Right."

Alice quickly offered, "Would you like to walk with us? Jasper is in your first class, right?" She gestured ahead, where Rosalie and Emmett were patiently waiting.

"Um. Okay. I guess."

"Excellent," the pixie-like vampire beamed. With faster movements than expected, she positioned Ally and Jasper so that their arms were linked. She clapped once, clearly pleased with her work. "Perfect. Let's go."

From the corner of his eye, Jasper stared at the pink flush staining Ally's cheeks. It was adorable – _She_ was adorable. The only thing he would change about the situation, however, were the staring students. They didn't even attempt to be subtle, and their emotions were all raging from shock and disbelief to jealousy.

"I apologize for Alice's… exuberance," he softly said. He gently tugged his linked arm with Ally. "If this makes you uncomfortable…"

Ally tightened her hold. The action pleased him more than she would ever realize. "No," she whispered, "I don't mind. Thanks for asking, though."

"Anything for you, darlin'. Anything."

_**LA*LA*LA**_

By lunch, Ally could tell Bella was still moody and brooding about Edward's weird absence, so the petite brunette decided to take Alice up on her offer of eating lunch with the Cullen/Hale siblings again. Knowing her cousin, Ally knew better than to try to converse with Bella right now. The taller brunette would give half-hearted responses, if any, and her focus would be on wondering where Edward was.

Really, Bella could be one of the most obsessive people Ally had ever met.

Sighing, she entered the cafeteria, having no one to walk with. That wasn't exactly true, considering the pack of males following her, but she didn't feel like dealing with them. Edward had kept her company the other day, but he wasn't at school, and Jasper would already be at the table with his remaining siblings. Besides, Ally considered herself a strong, independent woman. She didn't need 'bodyguards' to walk from Point A to Point B.

Getting into the nearest line for food, Ally was only slightly surprised when Jasper suddenly appeared at her side. His hands were placed behind his back, almost like he was holding himself back. From what? She didn't know, and she wasn't going to ask.

"Hey, Jasper," she greeted, smiling at the handsome blonde.

He smiled charmingly in return, his entire focus on her. The intensity of his gaze should have been intimidating, but Ally no longer felt any apprehension. In fact, she felt a sense of comfort. It was like she could read in his eyes that he wouldn't let anything – or anyone – hurt her. That type of confidence made her a little heady.

"Hello, darlin'," he smoothly greeted. "How were your other classes this morning?"

Ally moved when the line did. "Uh, it was fine, I guess," she answered, brows furrowing thoughtfully. "We didn't do a lot in English, though we have a pretty big paper due soon. And French wasn't so bad. It does make me glad that I learned Spanish at Marino, though. It helped with the pronunciation and the alphabet."

"Marino?"

She waved a dismissive hand, silently cursing her words. She needed to be more careful before she ended up spilling her entire life's story. "My old high school."

"I see." Of course, he had remembered Ally mumbling about her old school the other day, but it would have looked suspicious if he didn't ask. Besides, he liked the fact that she seemed to be opening up to him, despite their short acquaintance. It was progress. "Do you think you'll need help with your English paper? Or even French class?"

Obviously relieved he wasn't pushing for answers about her old life, she smiled slightly. "I'll let you know, Jasper, but I think I'll be okay." She moved a space forward. "But thanks for asking. You and your siblings have been really helpful since we've met. I appreciate it, really."

Jasper tipped his head forward, acknowledging her words of gratitude. "No problem, darlin'," he replied. Then, he pulled her easily out of line. "We got lunch again today. There's more than enough to share with you."

"But… But you got me lunch the other day," she protested.

He threw a disarming smile over his shoulder. "I know," was all he said.

Ally sputtered, unable to think of a witty comeback. Instead, she stopped fighting his firm but gentle hold, following Jasper across the cafeteria and towards the table where the remaining Cullen/Hale siblings sat.

And on the back of her neck, she could feel the entire student body staring.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

"Hey, so, what do you think they're talking about over there?" Jessica whispered to Bella. Her tone clearly suggested that something suspicious was happening but, then again, this was a girl who loved to share the latest gossip. If Bella gave anything away about Ally's friendship with the Cullens, no doubt Jessica would sensationalize it.

But… Bella glanced through her long hair, trying to spy on her cousin without making it too obvious. What were they talking about? If it was about Edward, Bella wanted to hear everything. Like, where was he? Why wasn't he with them? Was he absent?

She watched as Ally laughed at something Emmett said. The muscular brunette's arm was thrown over the back of Rosalie's chair. Alice was seated on the beautiful blonde's free side, while Ally sat between the pixie-like young woman and Jasper. If Edward had been present, Bella had to admit that the table would have made a striking picture, like a commercial ad rather than a crowded cafeteria.

However, her eyes zeroed in on one little fact.

Jasper had his own arm thrown over the back of Ally's seat. Not Alice's. In fact, Alice seemed to be encouraging Ally and Jasper to sit closer. What was going on? Bella's mind raced with her thoughts. Weren't Alice and Jasper an item?

"Hello? Bella?" Jessica's voice broke into her thoughts. "Are you even listening to me? Do you know something about Ally's relationship with the Cullens?" An underlining jealousy colored her tone, but Bella couldn't exactly blame her. She, herself, had wondered how her cousin had done it; wondered how Ally could've easily associated herself within the Cullens' circle. She had made it look _so easy_, yet everyone else was still stranded on the outside.

"Uh, no, no clue," Bella finally answered, turning back to her uneaten food.

"Well, if you find out anything, let the rest of us know, okay? Especially me."

Bella used her fork to poke her orange. "Yeah, sure thing," she replied, feeling awkward. Her eyes, however, were once more drawn toward the Cullen/Hale table.

_**LA*LA*LA**_

In Biology, Bella was relieved that she would be sharing the table with just Ally. Having Edward ignore her and pretend she didn't exist hurt more than it should, not to mention infuriated her beyond comprehension. It didn't make sense, but it was true nonetheless.

At least with him absent, she could also ask Ally about her relationship with the Cullens. Jessica didn't need to know what was said between them.

After Mister Banner assigned the class work, Bella casually (at least, she hoped it came out that way) said, "So, you and the Cullens seem pretty friendly."

Ally sounded distracted as she filled in an answer on the worksheet. "It's only, like, the second day for us, Bella, and I have class with all of them."

"Is that what you guys are always talking about, then?"

The petite brunette paused, finally looking closely at the taller young woman. She raised an eyebrow. "If you have a question, ask it," she said.

Unable to keep it in, Bella blurted out, "How did you get so close to them so quickly?" As soon as the last word came out, her dark chocolate eyes widened in horror. "I have no idea why this keeps happening, Ally, but I'm starting to get a little worried. What's wrong with me? Everything just _pops_ out."

Ally's lips tightened and, for a second, Bella thought her cousin was angry. Instead, Ally blew out a breath. Her shoulders slumped.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bella," she assured. "I'm sure it's just because we've always been more like sisters than cousins, so you feel comfortable with admitting things to me."

Bella swallowed, hoping that was the case. She was beginning to scare herself. What if she blurted out her true thoughts about Forks to Charlie if he asked? She didn't want to hurt his – or anyone else's – feelings.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she slowly said. Turning to look down at her worksheet, which remained blank, she completed a couple of questions. Then, she tentatively asked, "Well?"

Ally was already halfway done with her work. At Bella's question, she sighed. "How did I get so close to them? Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is that Jasper saved me outside of our Government class. Afterwards, I met Alice, then Rosalie and Emmett. Edward is in my Calculus class. I guess they all talked about me with each other."

Bella bit her bottom lip, debating what to say or ask next. Still tentative, she said, "You do know that Jasper and Alice are dating, right?"

Ally scoffed, "No, they're not." She sounded very confident. Then again, shouldn't she? She was the first person to break into the tight group of siblings.

"Yes, they are."

The petite brunette put down her pencil. "Says who?" she asked, not quite demanding an answer, but it was borderline, at best.

Bella frowned, like Ally should know this information already. "Jessica, for one, and everyone else who goes to this school, Ally," she said.

In response, Ally rolled her eyes and went back to work. "Like I'm really going to believe someone who likes to gossip," she muttered just loud enough for Bella to hear. "Did Jessica actually _ask_ Jasper and Alice, or even one of their siblings, if they're dating?"

The taller brunette sputtered, "Well, no, I guess, but–"

"But, nothing, Bella. Her information is _at least_ secondhand. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, especially gossip."

Feeling like a chastised child, Bella grumbled, "So, they're not dating, then?"

Ally shook her head. "No, they're not."

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry, Ally. You're right – I shouldn't listen to gossip or believe it."

"It's okay. It was an honest mistake. Why are you so interested in the Cullen/Hale siblings, anyway? Does it have anything to do with Edward?"

Her normally pale cheeks warmed, turning pink. Ally smiled, amused. "I don't know what you're talking about," Bella said, defensive now.

Ally gave a light laugh, the sound like tinkling bells. Unknown to her, the male students looked up from their work to stare at her with slightly dazed eyes.

Deciding to take pity on her cousin, she said, "Well, I know you don't care, but I did ask Jasper and the others why Edward wasn't in school today." She saw the way Bella's ears reflexively twitched. She had to fight to hold in another laugh. "They said he's away on some kind of trip. A personal one."

Despite not wanting to come off as interested, Bella had to ask, "Does that mean he'll be back tomorrow?" Her heart gave a little skip at the thought. She assured herself it was because that would mean she would get to confront him sooner.

Right.

Ally shrugged her slim shoulders. "They didn't exactly say, but I guess so." She let out a little chuckle. "It's not like he's going to be gone for an entire week. That would be ridiculous."

The other brunette also chuckled, though it came out strained and rusty. "Yeah. Ridiculous," she agreed.

Unknown to the cousins that would be exactly the case…


End file.
